Feelings Sherman & Riley
by Lel0.23
Summary: Tan sólo un año después de haberse mudado a San Francisco los padres de Riley deciden mudarse a Nueva York, en esta ciudad Riley conoce a un chico pelirrojo que sufre la partida de su mejor amiga ¿Se creará un vínculo entre estos dos personajes o solo serán unos desconocidos el uno para el otro? (Crossover con Peabody y Sherman)
1. Chapter 1

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 1.- You say goodbye...

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Sherman había conocido a Penny y habían hecho miles de cosas juntos: Viajar al pasado, salvar el mundo, pasear en bicicleta, tener muchas pijamada, incluso besarse varias veces, pero como todo en la vida, las cosas tienen un fin.

Sherman estaba acostado en Central Park con Penny, mirando las nubes cuando ella se quedó observando a Sherman, tenía una expresión triste.

"¿Qué pasa Penny?" Preguntó al verla tan triste

"Tengo algo que decirte" respondió ella "Es el ultimo dia que voy a verte"

"¿D-de que hablas?" Preguntó Sherman confundido

"Me voy a vivir a Los Ángeles"

Sherman no podía creerlo ¿California?

"Me voy esta noche" terminó Penny

Sherman abrazó a Penny y se echó a llorar

"¿Por qué te tienes que ir?" Preguntó entre sollozos

"Lo siento Sherman, no sabía cómo decírtelo"

Sherman dejó de llorar y se quedó viendo el suelo

"Quiero que vengas al aeropuerto, esta noche" dijo Penny tocando la mejilla de Sherman, una lágrima recorrió el dorso de su mano.

"E-esta bien P-Penny" sollozó Sherman

Penny se acercó a los labios del Sherman y le dio un suave beso.

"Te voy a extrañar genio" dijo ella mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

Sherman la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella ocultó la cabeza en su hombro y rompió en llanto.

"Yo te voy a extrañar aún mas Penny" dijo Sherman pegándola mas a él

Minutos después los padres de Penny fueron a buscarla al parque.

"Penny, es hora de irnos, Sherman, lamentamos esto" dijo Paul

"N-no hay problema" respondió Sherman ocultando su tristeza

"¿Quieres acompañarnos?" Preguntó Patty

Sherman asintió de forma triste

Llegaron a casa de los Peterson y Sherman vio maletas por todos lados

"Ven" le dijo Sherman a Penny

Sherman la siguió a su habitación donde ella le entregó una caja de madera con una placa metálica que decía: Sherman

"Quiero que la abras hasta que llegues a casa" le pidió Penny

"Lo hare" respondió Sherman tratando de sonreír

"No te pongas así cerebrito" dijo Penny

Tiempo después la familia estaba de camino al aeropuerto, era un largo camino y los dos chicos durmieron un momento

"Despierten, ya llegamos" dijo Paul agitando a Sherman y a Penny

Los dos despertaron lentamente.

"Vamos, el avión ya va a despegar"

La familia avanzaba rápidamente entre un mar de gente, todos chocaron contra varias personas mientras avanzaban hacia el avión, Sherman por desgracia tiró a una chica que llegaba de quien sabe donde

"Lo siento" dijo Sherman mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Después de ayudarla siguió caminando

"Llegamos, ahí esta nuestro avión" dijo Paul

Penny volteó hacia Sherman y le dio un abrazo.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho Sherman" dijo Penny

"Yo te voy a extrañar aún más" respondió él.

Y así Penny subió junto con su familia al avión, para irse a California y comenzar una nueva vida, mientras Sherman observaba como el avión salía de la pista

"Adiós Penny" dijo Sherman mirando la gran ventana

Y dicho esto comenzó a llorar


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 2: New house... Again

"No entiendo por qué nos tenemos que mudar de nuevo, ya me estaba adaptando a San Francisco, además solo llevábamos un año viviendo ahí" protestó Riley en el avión

"Tranquilo Furia, mantente en enojo nivel 1" dijo Alegría

"Bah, otra mudanza, no es para tanto, no voy a explotar" contestó Furia

"Se que será duró volver a adaptarte querida, pero ya verás que te gustará Nueva York"respondió su madre

"¡¿Nueva York?! ¿Alguien dijo Nueva York?" Preguntó Desagrado

"Sí Desagrado, nos vamos a vivir a Nueva York" explicó Furia

"¡SI! ¡SII!" gritó Desagrado

"¿Qué mosco le picó?" Preguntó Tristeza

"Sólo le dijimos que nos vamos a vivir a Nueva York" respondió Alegría

"Ay no, Nueva York, es muy muy peligroso, hay muchas cosas malas ahí" dijo Miedo, temblando

"Tranquilo Miedo, Nueva York es fascinante: El Empire State, La Estatua de la Libertad, Central Park" comenzó a decir Desagrado

"Llegamos ya" dijo el padre de Riley

Los tres tomaron sus maletas y bajaron del avión juntos

"Ay Dios mío, hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto" dijo Miedo "¡Vamos a perdernos! Activando pánico"

Riley miraba a todos lados con expresión de preocupación, sentía que se iba a perder

"No te separes de nosotros hija" ordenó su mamá

Cuando iban a la mitad del edificio Riley chocó contra un chico que caminaba en dirección contraria

"¡Fijate por donde caminas tarado!" Gritó Furia

El chico ayudó a Riley a ponerse de pie

"Lo siento"

"¡Yo te daré tu lo siento!" Gritó Furia a punto de activar el enojo máximo

"Relajate, se disculpó con Riley" tranquilizó Alegría a Furia

"Aj lentes redondos" dijo Desagrado

"Es lindo" opinó Tristeza

Todos voltearon a ver a Tristeza

"¿Qué?"

Finalmente pasaron la multitud de gente que iba y venía en el aeropuerto, Riley volteaba para buscar al chico que la ayudó a levantarse, pero no lo vio otra vez

Al salir del aeropuerto un taxi los estaba esperando.

"Señor Anderson" se dirigió el taxista al padre de Riley

Mientras viajaban por las calles de Nueva York Riley miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor, para ella viajar a una nueva ciudad era fascinante.

Cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar Riley notó que era más grande que su hogar en San Francisco, al entrar vio que sus muebles ya estaban ahí.

"Es mejor de lo que creí" dijo Miedo cruzando los brazos

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo Alegría

Riley entró a su habitación y vio todas sus cosas acomodadas, en las paredes estaban sus posters de hockey, en su mesa de noche estaba su lámpara, estaba todo

"Me alegro que la mudanza haya llegado a tiempo" dijo su papá detrás de ella

"¿Que te parece hija?"

"Lindo" respondió ella mirando por una pequeña ventana circular que había en su habitación

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, en un momento Riley pensó en el chico que la ayudó a ponerse de pie

"Emm Tristeza ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el chico del aeropuerto?" Preguntó Alegría

"Está triste, igual que yo" respondió Tristeza con una leve sonrisa

De pronto, la pantalla se apagó

"Yyy se durmió" dijo Furia


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 3: Memories

Sherman estuvo callado todo el camino de regreso, agarraba la caja que Penny le había dado como si su vida dependiera de ella

"Lamento lo que pasó Sherman" le dijo el Sr Peabody

Sherman no contestó, se sentía vacío por la despedida de Penny.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Preguntó su padre

"No" respondió con una voz muy leve.

"No te pongas asi hijo, tendrás mas amistades en el futuro, incluso otro amor"

"Pero ninguno igual a Penny" dijo él conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sherman se encerró en su habitación, encendió su teléfono y puso In My Life, ya que le recordaba su amistad con Penny.

Mientras la escuchaba decidió abrir la caja de madera con su nombre en una placa metálica.

Al abrirla vio montones de cosas dentro de la caja.

Tomó el pequeño collar metálico en forma de corazón que Penny usó cuando tenía 7 años y medio, abrió el pequeño corazón de metal y vio las fotos ya decoloradas por el paso del tiempo.

Sherman intentó contener las lágrimas pero fue en vano.

Observó todo lo que había dentro de la pequeña caja: Dibujos, fotografías de sus momentos juntos, entre otras cosas

Al fondo de la caja había un sobre de color rosa con la letra de Penny.

Sherman abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó dos hojas, mientras las leía su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

 _Sherman: No se cómo decirte lo siguiente, la verdad me duele mucho decírtelo: Me voy de la ciudad._

 _A pesar de que yo no quería, mis padres decidieron aceptar una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles, California, yo me negué pero mi padre tuvo la última palabra._

 _Quiero decirte que a pesar de la distancia que nos separará siempre pensaré en ti, siempre recordaré al chico pelirrojo al que llamé perro el primer día de clases, siempre recordaré la vez que me metí en problemas en Egipto, la vez que volamos en la maquina voladora de Da Vinci, cuando me rescataste de morir dentro del caballo de Troya, en fin... extrañaré todos los momentos que pasamos juntos_

 _Se que durante estos años ambos tuvimos lo que se podría considerar un romance, un romance que tuvo que acabar, pero piensa que encontrarás a alguien mas que te haga feliz._

-Nadie como tú- pensó Sherman limpiándose las lágrimas.

 _Lo que quiero decirte es que no quiero que te pongas triste, tal vez fui algo más para ti y tu fuiste algo más para ti, pero eso no significa que sea el fin de todo, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, siempre te querré._

 _Te amo_

 _Atte: Penny Peterson_

En la segunda hoja había una fotografía de ellos pegada con una frase en la parte superior _Amigos por siempre_

Sherman lloró con más fuerza al ver la fotografía, Penny fue su primera amiga, su primer amor, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella, lejos de la primera persona que amó.

"Te extrañaré Penny, te amo" dijo Sherman entre sollozos


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 4: New School New Friends

El lunes por la mañana Sherman no quería ir al colegio, se sentía horrible desde que Penny se había ido.

"Sherman: Se que es difícil despedirse de alguien, pero no por eso vas a dejar de hacer lo que hacías antes" dijo el Sr Peabody al ver a Sherman aún en cama.

Sherman se levantó de mala gana, tomó una ducha y se vistió con su uniforme.

Mientras iban de camino Sherman estuvo observando todo con cara de tristeza, no quería hacer nada y el hecho de levantarse de la cama ya había sido un logro para el.

En cuanto a Riley, ella se sentía nerviosa por su primer día de clases, ir a una escuela nueva le provocaba pánico.

"Miedo ¿Aún tienes la lista de las peores cosas que pueden pasarle a Riley en el primer día de clases?" Preguntó Alegría

"Siempre estoy preparado" respondió Miedo dejando un montón de hojas en la plataforma de controles

"¿Corbata?¿En serio?" Preguntó Desagrado al ver la corbata del uniforme de Riley

"¿Y Tristeza?"preguntó Alegría

"Viendo el recuerdo de ese chico" respondió Furia

"Tristeza, vas a volver triste ese..." Alegría no terminó la oración al ver que el recuerdo no se volvía azul en manos de Tristeza

"Cuando se trata de una persona triste el recuerdo no se vuelve azul" respondió Tristeza

Alegría observó al chico del recuerdo y observó la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

"¿Por qué te obsesionaste con él?"

"Es lindo, además de que tiene esa expresión de tristeza, como si hubiera perdido a alguien" respondió Tristeza

"Llegamos cariño"dijo su madre

Al otro lado del colegio una motoneta de color rojo se detuvo.

"Llegamos Sherman"

Sherman se bajó de mala gana de la motoneta y caminó hacia la puerta de la escuela.

"Que tengas un lindo dia Riley" dijo su padre

"Gracias papá" respondió ella

Después de despedirse caminó hacia la escuela y antes de entrar respiró hondo

Sherman se dirigió a su salón cabizbajo, con desánimo.

Cuando entró vio que sus amigos Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby estaban conversando.

Al ver a Sherman en la puerta Jill y Abby caminaron hacia el y lo abrazaron.

"No te pongas asi Sherman, aún tienes mas amigos" dijo Abby

"Gracias" respondió Sherman sentándose en su lugar y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Minutos después empezaron las clases y Sherman levantó la cabeza del escritorio.

"Jóvenes, hoy recibimos a una nueva alumna en este salón, pasa." Dijo la maestra

"¿Siempre tiene que ser asi?" Preguntó Miedo.

Riley entró al salón y se colocó junto a la maestra.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"R-Riley Anderson" respondió ella

"Dinos ¿De dónde vienes?"

"No te pongas nervioso Miedo, lo estas haciendo bien, controlate" dijo Alegría

"Na-nací en Minnesota, hace un año viví en San Francisco California y el fin de semana mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York"

"¿Tienes algún pasatiempo Riley?" Preguntó la maestra

"M-me gusta mucho el hockey, comencé a practicarlo en Minnesota y el año pasado gané la copa de hockey en un pequeño equipo de San Francisco " respondió Riley

"Bueno pues, bienvenida Riley, esperamos que te sientas a gusto en Nueva York" dijo su maestra

"Gracias" respondió Riley exhalando

"Toma asiento a lado de tu compañero Sherman, es el chico pelirrojo"

Riley caminó hacia el asiento libre a lado del chico y se sentó

"Emmm Tristeza, creo que te gustará ver esto" dijo Alegría

Tristeza observó a la pantalla y vio al chico.

"Es... Es... Es él" dijo Tristeza

Durante las primeras horas de clase Riley tomaba notas de las materias y contestaba una que otra pregunta.

Su compañero Sherman contestaba preguntas pero con desánimo.

Riley observó el cuaderno de Sherman y vio cómo se repetía un nombre una y otra vez: **Penny**

Durante el receso Sherman comió en silencio junto con sus amigos Carl y Mason

"Sherman, lamentamos lo de Penny" dijo Mason

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo Sherman molesto

"Pero tienes que hacerlo amigo, para desahogarte" comentó Carl

"No necesito desahogarme" respondió Sherman aún más molesto

"Esta bien, lo sentimos" dijeron sus dos compañeros ofendidos

"Mesa llena, mesa llena, mesa llena de populares, demonios todas están llenas" dijo Alegría

"Esa de ahí" dijo Furia

"Que horror, son nerds" dijo Desagrado al ver a los tres chicos

"¿Prefieres que Riley coma sola?" Contestó Furia sacando unas ligeras llamas por la cabeza

Desagrado suspiró "De acuerdo"

Riley caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos

"Disculpen ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Preguntó amablemente

"Claro" respondió Carl

Riley tomó asiento a lado de Sherman

"Soy Carl"

"Soy Mason"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Riley" respondió ella

"¿Eres la chica nueva cierto?" Preguntó Mason

Riley asintió mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de manzana

Sherman mientras tanto comía sin hacer ruido.

"Perdona a nuestro amigo, está pasando por una mala etapa" dijo Carl apuntando hacia Sherman

"Pobrecito" dijo Tristeza

"¿Qué mala etapa?" Preguntó Riley

"Yo le diré" dijo Sherman "¿Alguna vez has perdido un amigo o amiga porque se muda a otro lado?"

"Sí" respondió Riley "No solo porque se mudan, tambien porque yo me mudo"

"Centrémonos en que se van ellos y no tú" comenzó Sherman "Es doloroso ¿Cierto?"

"Demasiado"

"Bueno, pues esa es la etapa difícil por la que estoy pasando, la persona que se fue era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía 7 años y medio" explicó Sherman

"Penny" dijo Riley en un tono muy suave

Los tres chicos voltearon a verla

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sherman

Riley se asustó "Vi como escribías su nombre en tu cuaderno"

Sherman suspiró lentamente "Si, ella fue mi amiga durante 5 años, y ahora está en California"

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y todos los alumnos regresaron a las aulas

Durante el resto del día Sherman siguió deprimido y Riley observaba como escribía el nombre de Penny una y otra vez

"¿Creen que podamos ayudarlo?" Preguntó Tristeza

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Alegría

"Hacerlo feliz, hacer amistad con él, algo"

Las emociones se quedaron pensando

"Será cuestión de tiempo ver lo que sucede"

Al terminar el día Sherman fue hacia la salida a esperar a su padre

Riley decidió caminar hacia él para decirle algo

"Sherman"

"¿Riley?"

"Que-quería decirte que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien o necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo" dijo Riley nerviosa

"Gracias Riley, supongo que me vendría bien hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, y Riley" dijo Sherman

"¿Si?" Preguntó ella

"Bienvenida a Nueva York"

"Gracias" respondió con una sonrisa

En ese momento la motoneta del Sr Peabody se detuvo enfrente de la escuela

Sherman subió al asiento del copiloto y se alejó

Riley estuvo un tiempo de pie observando cómo se alejaba la motoneta roja.

Su primer día de escuela no había sido tan malo como creía que iba a ser


	5. Chapter 5

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 5: Relaxing and Remembering

Los siguientes días fueron casi iguales, Sherman seguía triste por la partida de Penny hacia California, estaba casi todo el tiempo triste y había dejado de hacer muchas cosas que le gustaban.

El fin de semana el Sr Peabody entró a la habitación de Sherman y observó que era un desastre total

"Sherman ¿Serías tan amable de recoger todo tu cuarto? Está muy sucio"

"Me gusta así" dijo Sherman con la cabeza en una almohada

"Sherman, ordena tu cuarto por favor, no puedes dormir en una habitación así"

Sherman levantó su cabeza de la almohada con expresión somnolienta y comenzó a ordenar Su cuarto.

Durante una hora Sherman se dedicó a limpiar su habitación, ordenar sus pertenencias y tener en perfecto orden todo.

-Muy bien, solo falta el escritorio- pensó Sherman

El escritorio estaba lleno de bolsas de frituras y demás basura, además de papeles y más cosas inservibles

Mientras ordenaba observó la caja de madera rodeada de mas basura, la tomó y la colocó en su cama mientras terminaba de ordenar.

Cuando terminó de tirar la basura colocó de nuevo la caja en su lugar, durante un momento fijó su atención en un rollo grande que había en el borde del escritorio.

Sherman lo tomó confundido y comenzó a desenrrollarlo, notó que era un mapa de la calles de Nueva York y tambien notó un gran cuadro de color rojo que abarcaba varias manzanas alrededor

-Recuerdo este mapa, una vez Penny y yo salimos en bicicleta para pasear por todas estas calles- dijo Sherman en su cabeza

Sherman decidió que era tiempo de salir a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no salía a dar uno

"¿Puedo salir a dar un paseo?" Preguntó Sherman

El Sr Peabody se sorprendió

"Vaya Sherman, hace mucho que no sales de tu habitación ¿A dónde vas?"

Sherman le entregó el mapa de las calles

"Hmmm... Riverside, El Planetario, Central Park y la calle 72 con un desvío al parque de la calle 71 ¿No es el parque mas pequeño de toda la ciudad?"

Sherman asintió

"Recuerdo una vez a los 7 años, hiciste el mismo recorrido con Penny" dijo el Sr Peabody

Sherman volvió a asentir

"¿Quieres recordar cuando hiciste el trayecto con Penny?"

"Emmm si" respondió Sherman

El Sr Peabody suspiró

"Sherman, aunque estoy feliz de que quieras salir de nuevo, tengo que decirte que ya es tiempo de olvidar a Penny

"Intente olvidar a una chica que fue durante 5 años su mejor amiga, de la cual se podría decir que estaba enamorado, no es tan sencillo" explicó Sherman con tono triste

Tomó la bicicleta que compró con los hermanos Wright y salió del penthouse.

Comenzó a pedalear a través de Central Park, observando todo el paisaje, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el gran Central Park, uno de sus parques favoritos.

Hizo una parada en el famoso círculo de John Lennon en el cual se leía la palabra Imagine, recordó la foto que se había tomado con Penny en ese círculo, la vez que fue con su padre y con Penny a cantar en el cumpleaños de John Lennon.

Por suerte pudo contener las lágrimas, volvió a subir a la bicicleta y siguió su camino.

Salió de Central Park y se dirigió al Planetario, observó todo lo que había en las calles, las tiendas, los autos, todo.

Por un momento vio el recuerdo de Penny zigzagueando entre autos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero de pronto desapareció.

A decir verdad el paseo resultaba relajante para Sherman, había olvidado cómo era la ciudad donde vivía.

Al llegar al planetario rodeó el edificio de cristal con el gran logotipo de la NASA y la fuente plateada que asemejaba un planeta.

Se detuvo de nuevo a descansar en una pequeña banca que había cerca de la fuente, esta vez no sólo vio a la pequeña Penny de 7 años, también vio al pequeño Sherman de 7 años y medio, ambos recostados en el césped observando el cielo.

Se frotó los ojos y los niños desaparecieron.

-Este paseo me está trayendo muchos recuerdos- pensó

Siguió pedaleando hacia Riverside Park, era igual de lindo y tranquilo que Central Park.

De nuevo observó las cosas que lo rodeaban y lo hacían ponerse feliz, por el momento no había más recuerdos.

Cuando llegó a Riverside se desplazó por todo el camino observando el mar y los árboles, en ese momento una corriente de aire provocó la caída de muchas hojas alrededor de él.

Enfrente de el estaban de nuevo Penny y Sherman pedaleando y esquivando hojas, Sherman y Penny reían mientras seguían avanzando.

Sherman, que en ese momento tenía una lágrima rodando por su mejilla decidió ir al último destino: 71 Street Park

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia allá, moviéndose entre calles vacías y calles llenas de automóviles.

Después de 30 minutos llegó al pequeño parque, dejó su bicicleta recargada en la pared y caminó por el pequeñísimo parque.

Recordó que en ese parque había decidido besar a Penny, deseó olvidar ese recuerdo pero ya era tarde, la visión de los pequeños Sherman y Penny ya había aparecido.

El pequeño Sherman miraba fijamente a Penny mientras se acercaban lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se tocaron

Sherman comenzó a llorar al ver ese recuerdo ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarlo?

Salió corriendo del parque y tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear mas rápido que de costumbre, en menos de 15 minutos estaba en la entrada del penthouse, llamó al elevador mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Subió al elevador y cerró la puerta, poco después estaba en casa, se apresuró a entrar a su habitación y recostarse.

Todos esos recursos... Habían sido los mejores para Sherman hace años, pero ahora sólo le trajeron tristeza.

 **Notas:**

 **Wow, es la primera vez que escribo una nota, aunque aún faltan muchos capítulos.**

 **En fin...**

 **Gracias por leer esta fanfic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **Se que hay muchas cosas un tanto raras en este capitulo: El mapa, los recuerdos, etc. Pero hay una explicación.**

 **Desde hace tiempo estaba trabajando en una Fanfic de Sherman y Penny, y ya iba en la recta final, por desgracia el iPod donde estaba escribiendola se descompuso, pero se puede arreglar, asi que si ustedes quieren cuando mande a arreglar mi iPod subo esa historia.**

 **Dejen en los comentarios sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, sé que Riley no ha salido mucho, sean pacientes, lo mejor está por venir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 6: Clubs and Teams Part 1

El siguiente lunes Sherman se encontraba un poco mejor, volvía a ser el Sherman alegre, enérgico, etc.

"¿Te inscribirás al club de química o al de robótica?" Preguntó su padre mientras iban al colegio.

"Química, robótica ya lo tomé durante 3 años" respondió Sherman

Por otro lado Riley estaba platicando sobre las pruebas para entrar al equipo de hockey de la escuela.

"Me alegra que sigas practicando hockey hija" dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Uj, muestras de afecto" dijo Desagrado

"Por favor Desagrado, son lindas" replicó Alegría

"¿Podremos ir a ver las pruebas?" Preguntó su padre

"No lo creo, supuestamente no se les permite a los padres ir para que no distraigan a los chicos" explicó Riley

Su padre suspiró "Esta bien hija, mucha suerte"

Los dos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo al colegio, Sherman llevaba una bata de laboratorio con su nombre bordado en el lado izquierdo, Riley llevaba una maleta con el equipo necesario para jugar hockey y en su mano sostenía su bastón.

"¿Necesitas ayuda Riley?" Preguntó Sherman al ver a Riley tan atareada.

"Emmm, sí, gracias" dijo Riley dándole la maleta a Sherman

"¿Hockey?" Preguntó el chico

"Sip, hoy son las pruebas" respondió ella.

"Ohhh, buena suerte, veré si puedo ir a verte"

Riley volteó a verlo sorprendida y sonrojada

"O-okay" respondió ella

Ambos entraron al salón y se sentaron, Sherman le entregó su maleta y el colocó su bata de laboratorio en su asiento.

Durante el transcurso de las clases Sherman pensaba en el club de química, su padre le enseñó lo básico de la química, además le dio una bata de laboratorio, una tabla periódica y una tabla cuántica.

Por otra parte Riley estaba nerviosa por las pruebas de hockey

"¿Y si ocurre lo mismo que la vez pasada?" Dijo Miedo mordiéndose las uñas

"Mientras las islas estén intactas y los recuerdos centrales en su respectivo lugar no pasará nada" respondió Alegría.

Durante el receso Sherman se sentó con Carl y Mason y platicaron de los clubes a los que se iban a meter

"Yo quiero al club de astronomía, mis padres me compraron un nuevo telescopio, además de que me encanta todo lo relacionado con el espacio, incluyendo ese nuevo juego: Kerbal Space Program" dijo Carl

"Yo me voy a reinscribir al club de robótica, este año seguro ganaremos el torneo con nuestro robot" dijo Mason

"¿No te aburres de estar en el mismo club después de 5 años?"preguntó Sherman

"No, es genial ese club"

"¿Tu Sherman? ¿En qué club te inscribirás?"

"En el club de química, tengo interés de ver qué ven en ese club"

En ese momento alguien se acercó a ellos

"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" Preguntó Riley

Los tres asintieron

"¿De que hablaban?"

"Los clubes a los que queremos entrar" respondió Carl

"Carl quiere entrar al club de astronomía, Mason al club de robótica y yo al club de química" explicó Sherman

"¿Tú Riley? ¿Algún club al que quieras entrar?" Preguntó Carl

"Al equipo de hockey"

"Genial ¿Cuando son las pruebas?"

"En educación física" respondió ella

"La siguiente hora" respondieron los tres al unísono

"¿Qué?" Respondió Riley sobresaltada

"Nos toca educación física la siguiente hora" dijo Mason

"Tranquilo Miedo, relajate"

"¿No podemos fingir enfermedad o algo?" Preguntó Miedo cerca de un colapso

"Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi" dijo Alegría abrazando a Miedo

"Esperemos lo mejor" dijo Miedo

Mientras esperaban al profesor de educación física el director Purdy entró al salón junto con otros profesores

"Como muchos sabrán, las inscripciones a los clubes son el día de hoy, los que quieran entrar a algún club de su elección tendrán que quedarse al final del día para realizar una prueba, por otro lado los alumnos que quieran entrar a algún equipo deportivo les pediremos que se pongan de pie y se coloquen junto al profesor de cada equipo" explicó el director Purdy

Tres o cuarto niños se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el profesor de baloncesto

Entre 10 y 15 chicos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron junto al profesor

Para el equipo de football americano los tres chicos más fuertes del grupo se pusieron de pie

En el caso de las chicas cuatro de ellas decidieron entrar al grupo de soccer femenil, dos decidieron entrar al equipo de baloncesto y las demás entraron al equipo de porras, las únicas chicas que eligieron el hockey fueron Riley y una chica de cabello oscuro llamada Layla

"Suerte compañera" dijo Riley dandole la mano

Layla le dio un manotazo como respuesta

"No creas que me ganarás mi sitio en el equipo, llevo 6 años en el equipo de hockey y no dejaré que una niñita me quite mi lugar"

"Oh, eso ya lo veremos" dijo Furia con una sonrisa

En la cancha de hockey había alrededor de 16 chicas preparándose para las pruebas

"No nos quedaremos" dijo Tristeza tirándose al suelo

"Claro que si, vamos a jugar mejor que ellas" Dijo Alegría

"Y les mostraremos quién manda"dijo Furia

"A menos que nos golpeen con el bastón" comentó Miedo

"Sólo... No la hagan sudar tanto" dijo Desagrado

El profesor formó tres equipos de seis integrantes cada uno, el primer equipo jugaría contra el segundo y el tercer equipo jugaría contra el equipo ganador

"El hecho de que un equipo gane no significa que sus integrantes están dentro del equipo, este año tendremos 2 equipos, buena suerte"

Riley estaba en el segundo equipo, asi que le tocaba jugar el partido contra el primer equipo.

En las gradas divisó a un chico pelirrojo que la saludaba.

Riley se sonrojó

"Muy bien, juguemos hockey" dijeron las emociones.

El primer partido estuvo bastante parejo y el equipo de Riley ganó por una mínima diferencia, sin embargo había recibido varios golpes por parte del equipo contrario, Layla arremetió contra ella en un par de ocasiones quitándole el disco.

En un momento de descanso Sherman bajó de las gradas a hablar con Riley.

"Vaya juego, bastante apretado el marcador"

"Ouch, demasiado, fallé algunas ocasiones" comentó Riley

"Pero acertaste otras ocasiones" aclaró Sherman

El entrenador dio un silbatazo y los dos equipos entraron a la pista.

En el segundo partido el equipo de Riley perdió por una gran diferencia, aunque no se les podía culpar, ya habían jugado contra el primer equipo.

"Muy bien, los resultados de publicarán en el periódico mural la semana que viene, vayan a sus salones, les deseo suerte"

Varias chicas se acercaron a Riley mientras caminaba por el pasillo

"Sí que eres buena"

"Gracias a ti ganamos el primer partido"

Asi continuaron mientras avanzaban

Riley se sentía feliz, hizo un bien espectáculo en las pruebas, ahora sólo faltaba el resultado.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 7: Clubs and Teams Part 2

Durante el resto del día Riley se encontraba más relajada, estaba casi segura de que estaba dentro del equipo, hizo un buen primer partido e intentó jugar lo mejor que pudo en el segundo partido.

Al final del día la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a las aulas de los diferentes clubes, las cuales estaban marcadas con un letrero a lado de su respectiva puerta.

Sherman se dirigió al laboratorio de química, se puso su bata por si las dudas y entró.

Dentro había alrededor de 30 chicos de diferentes grados, algunos más grandes que él y otros más chicos.

Sherman buscó asiento y vio uno a lado de un chico de cabello oscuro con una nariz algo prominente, el chico estaba leyendo una gran tabla periódica con ilustraciones en cada elemento.

"Disculpa ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?" Preguntó Sherman

El chico levantó la vista y miró a Sherman

"Claro, siéntate"

Sherman se sentó y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos

"¿Nervioso?" Preguntó el chico doblando su tabla periódica

"Algo, sólo he visto lo básico de química" respondió Sherman

"Lo harás bien, simplemente relájate, respira hondo y contesta" le aconsejó el chico de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Lo haré, por cierto no me he presentado. Sherman Peabody"

"William Shears, pero dime Billy"

"¿Es tu primer año en el club de química?" Preguntó Sherman

"No, es mi segundo año, el año pasado fui primer lugar en la olimpiada de ciencias" respondió Billy

Sherman tragó saliva, el pánico se apoderó de el "Y ¿Qué preguntan en la prueba?"

"Lo básico: Símbolos químicos, modelos atómicos, etc." Explicó Billy

En ese momento entró un profesor de estatura media, con un bigote poblado y una grandes gafas.

"Buenas tardes, soy el Profesor Robert, yo imparto la clase de química y el club de química, veo caras nuevas y caras que ya conozco"

Billy le dirigió una sonrisa

"Haremos un examen diagnóstico de 20 preguntas, como sabrán los clubes son limitados a 20 personas, así que los mejores alumnos serán los que se queden"

El profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes, varios alumnos expresaron sorpresa.

Sherman vio el examen y notó que era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

El examen de trataba básicamente de escribir los símbolos químicos de ciertos elementos, así como mencionar en qué estado se encontraba cada elemento según la tabla periódica

Billy fue el primero en ponerse de pie para entregar el examen, después se acercó a su mesa y tomó sus cosas

"Suerte Sherman" le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Diez minutos después Sherman se puso de pie y entregó el examen.

Al salir de la escuela vio a Riley debajo de un árbol con los brazos cruzados

"Hola Riley" dijo acercándose a ella

"Oh, hola Sherman" respondió ella

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Esperando a mamá, pero creo que no vendrá" respondió Riley con tristeza

"Si quieres te acompaño a casa" dijo Sherman

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella sorprendida

Sherman asintió

"Es un poco lejos" dijo Riley

"No hay problema"

Sherman avisó a su padre que iba a acompañar a Riley

"Con cuidado hijo" dijo su padre

Mientras tanto Riley contestaba su teléfono, en efecto: No pudieron ir por ella al colegio

"No hay problema mamá, un amigo mío me va a acompañar a casa" le avisó Riley a su madre

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, dejaron atrás la escuela y se dirigieron a casa de Riley.

"Háblame de Minnesota Riley" dijo Sherman intentando iniciar una conversación.

"Pues, no hay mucho que decir de Minnesota, sólo hielo y hockey" respondió Riley

"Háblame de tu vida allá, tu colegio, tus amigos, todo"

Riley se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos

"Viví durante 11 años en Minnesota, crecí ahí, conocí a mis primeros amigos ahí, tuve mis primeras practicas de hockey, entre muchísimas otras cosas"

Sherman escuchaba interesado ¿Comenzaba a sentir algo por Riley? No. Se habían vuelto amigos hace poco.

"Ahora tu" dijo Riley

"¿Yo qué?" Preguntó Sherman confundido

"Háblame de Penny" dijo Riley

-¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?- pensó Sherman

"¿Qué quieres saber sobre Penny?"

"Todo lo referente a su amistad"respondió Riley

En la mente de Sherman se arremolinaron miles de recuerdos

"La conocí el primer día de clases, se podría decir que la conocí de una manera diferente" comenzó Sherman

"¿Por qué diferente?" Preguntó Riley

"Yo soy muy inteligente como habrás visto en las clases, el primer día de clases la profesora de Historia preguntó cosas referentes a George Washington y una de sus preguntas fue qué árbol cortó Washington de pequeño"

"¿No fue un cerezo?"

"No, George Washington nunca cortó un cerezo"

"¿Eso cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Riley

"No se si habrás oído hablar del Sr Peabody"

"No"

"Es el más grande genio de Nueva York, y mi papá" respondió Sherman mostrándole una foto de él

"¿Es... Un perro?"preguntó Riley claramente sorprendida

"Si, el punto es que mi padre tiene una maquina del tiempo llamada WABAC"

"¿WABAC?"

"Sí, no me preguntes qué significa porque no tengo idea, continuando con la historia, Penny se enfureció cuando le dije lo del cerezo, tanto así que a la hora del almuerzo se acercó y me llamó Perro, por ser hijo de un perro, posteriormente me quitó mi silbato para perros y me obligó a ladrar, me negué y la mordí"

Sherman hizo una pausa

"Para resumir la historia: mi padre invitó a su familia a cenar, le mostré la WABAC, se quedó en el Antiguo Egipto, se iba a casar con Tutankamón, tuvimos que rescatarla, después nos quedamos varados en Italia, volamos en la maquina voladora de Leonardo Da Vinci, luego nos quedamos atrapados en Troya, la rescatamos de morir en el Caballo de Troya, volvimos al presente, provocamos una paradoja espacio-tiempo, mi padre y yo lo arreglamos y después de eso nos volvimos amigos"

Riley se quedó boquiabierta

"¿Todo eso en cuánto tiempo pasó?"

"Dos días" respondió Sherman

"¿Después de todo eso se hicieron mejores amigos?"

Sherman asintió con la cabeza

"Fuimos los mejores amigos, íbamos a muchos lados, hacíamos muchas cosas, fue mi mejor amiga durante 5 años"

"Después de eso, se fue" comentó Riley

Sherman volvió a asentir

"Te enamoraste de ella, por eso te duele tanto su partida"

Sherman la observó

"Si, estaba enamorado de ella, era inteligente, bonita, me ayudaba en los momentos difíciles..."

Sherman se limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, Riley notó esto y decidió darle un abrazo

"Tranquilo Sherman, tienes más amigos, la vida sigue"

"Eso...creo" respondió

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la casa de Riley

"Aquí es" indicó Riley

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" dijo Sherman con una sonrisa

"¿Algún dia puedo visitarte? Quisiera conocer la famosa WABAC"

Sherman se sorprendió

"S... Sí, claro. Ummm ¿Te parece mañana?" Preguntó Sherman

"Después de clase" dijo Riley

"Perfecto, te veo mañana"

"Hasta mañana" se despidió Riley y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sherman.

Sherman vio a Riley entrando a su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el penthouse sonriendo.

 **Por fin estoy de regreso :D**

 **Lamento no haber publicado, estuve de vacaciones**

 **En fin: Siguiente capitulo... Una carta inesperada**

 **Escriban un comentario dando opinión sobre el capitulo o la fic, dejen sus sugerencias, quejas etc.**

 **Nos vemos en unos días**


	8. Chapter 8

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 8: A Heartbreaking Letter

Horas después de dejar a Riley en su casa Sherman llegó al penthouse.

"Por fin llegas" dijo el Sr Peabody al verlo

"Lo siento, la casa de Riley estaba un poco lejos" respondió Sherman

"No hay problema, por cierto te llegó una carta, es de Penny"

Su padre le dio un sobre blanco con un sello de Los Ángeles California.

Sherman se dirigió a su habitación para leer la carta.

Al abrirla sólo sacó una hoja de color gris con un margen hecho con plumas de diferentes colores, Sherman reconoció la letra al instante y comenzó a leer.

 _Sherman:_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien, he estado pensando en ti, y quería decirte esto, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo sin lastimar tus sentimientos._

¿Sin lastimar mis sentimientos? pensó Sherman y continuó leyendo

 _La cuestión es que durante estos días conocí nuevos amigos en mi colegio y hubo uno que comenzó a actuar de manera muy linda conmigo. Su nombre es Devin Hodges, un chico de mi edad, muy inteligente, jugador de baseball, lindo, cariñoso, etcétera._

Sherman no sabía si sentir dolor o celos por la noticia, asi que siguió leyendo

 _Se que a los 7 años prometimos ser novios cuando fuéramos algo mayores, pero en ese entonces éramos unos niños, aunque tengo que admitir que fuiste mi primer amor, pero desgraciadamente no mi primer novio, ese es Devin._

Sherman sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

 _Lamento la conmoción que te haya causado esta carta y creo que es mejor no hablar durante un buen tiempo, tal vez en las vacaciones vaya a visitarte o tu me puedas visitar, incluso te lo podría presentar, estoy seguro que te llevarías muy bien con el._

 _De nuevo lamento la conmoción que te cause esta carta_

 _Te quiero_

 _Atte: Penny Peterson_

Sherman dejó la carta en el cofre que Penny le había dado y salió de su habitación

Su padre estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja cuando vio a su hijo acercarse por el corredor, notó una expresión triste en Sherman.

"¿Sherman? ¿Estas bien?"

Sherman no contestó, simplemente abrazó a su padre y se echó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucedió hijo? ¿Qué decía la carta?"

Sherman intentó controlarse para hablar

"T-tiene n-novio"

Su padre lo abrazó con más fuerza

"Oh Sherman, tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo. ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar?"

Sherman asintió sollozando

Mientras cenaban el Sr Peabody leyó la carta de Penny

"Al menos se disculpó por la conmoción que causó su carta" dijo su padre intentando animarlo

"Yo le gustaba" dijo Sherman con tono lúgubre

"Pero eran muy jóvenes Sherman, si hubieran sido novios a los 7 años y medio no te lo hubiera permitido" explicó el Sr Peabody

"Si no se hubiera ido a California sería su novio en este momento"

"Pero se fue hijo, la vida sigue"

Sherman no le hizo caso y se dedicó a comer en silencio

"Por cierto ¿Quién es esa chica? Riley" preguntó su padre con curiosidad

Sherman casi se atragantó con su comida

"Una amiga, viene de San Francisco" respondió Sherman

Sherman recordó que había invitado a Riley a su casa saliendo de la escuela, asi que avisó al Sr Peabody

"Ummm Sr Peabody" comenzó Sherman

"Dime hijo"

"¿Puede venir Riley a casa después de la escuela?"

Su padre lo observó

"Claro, siempre y cuando no quieras usar la WABAC para impresionarla"

Sherman no sabía qué decir, tenía planeado mostrarle la WABAC a Riley

"Sherman, dime que no tenias planeado utilizar la WABAC" dijo su padre con tono serio

"Emmmm"

"SHERMAN"

"Tenía planeado mostrarle la WABAC, mientras la acompañaba a casa le hablé de nuestra amistad con Penny y le conté lo de la WABAC" explicó Sherman

El Sr Peabody suspiró "¿A dónde piensas llevarla?"

"A donde ella quiera" respondió Sherman

"Esta bien hijo, no creo que haya ningún problema" comentó su padre "¿Tienes algo especial con ella Sherman?"

"N-no, apenas nos volvimos amigos" Respondió Sherman

Finalmente terminaron de comer y se fueron a casa.

Mientras Sherman intentaba dormir su mente oscilaba entre dos personas

Penny, que le había roto el corazón con su carta y la noticia de ese tal Devin

Y Riley, que hace menos de una semana llegó a Nueva York y estaba forjando ya una amistad.

 **Notas: Por fin estoy de regreso amigos**

 **Lamento haberme desaparecido, últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas: He estado trabajando y he estado haciendo haciendo tramites para entrar a preparatoria.**

 **En fin este es el primer capitulo de una doble publicación que haré hoy, quería darles algo especial a mis lectores :3**

 **En fin (otra vez) nos vemos en unas horas!**


	9. Chapter 9

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 9: Confusing Emotions

Al día siguiente Riley despertó media hora antes de su hora habitual, la verdad no había podido dormir bien, su mente daba vueltas a un chico pelirrojo y una misteriosa maquina del tiempo.

"Riley, te levantaste antes" dijo su madre frotándose los ojos

"Perdón mamá, no tenía sueño ya" dijo Riley sirviendo cereal en un tazón

"¿Quién te invitó hoy a su casa?" Preguntó su madre sentándose frente a ella

"Un chico llamado Sherman, quiere invitarme a comer y a pasar un rato con él' respondió Riley

"¿Lo podríamos considerar una cita?" Preguntó Alegría

"Ay no ¡Citas no!" Gritó Temor al borde del colapso

"No creo que sea una cita" dijo Alegría

"Sólo una comida y un poco de tiempo libre" respondió Tristeza

"¡Claro que es una cita!" Dijo Desagrado "Tiene todas las características de una cita"

"Solo porque un chico invite a Riley a comer no significa que es una cita" dijo Furia

"Piensen lo que quieran" comenzó Desagrado "Pero para mi es una cita"

Durante todo el trayecto las emociones discutieron si era una cita o no, la discusión fue tan grande que a Riley comenzó a dolerle la cabeza

"En la tarde te traemos ropa para que te cambies" dijo su padre mientras Riley se bajaba del auto

"¿Qué?"preguntó Riley confundida por el dolor de cabeza "Ah, sí gracias papá"

"¿Te sientes bien hija?" Preguntó su madre

"Sí, solo es un dolor de cabeza, nada grave" respondió Riley "Los veo en la tarde" y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela

"¡Que lo es!" Gritaba Desagrado

"¡Que no!" Gritaba Furia expulsando llamaradas por la cabeza

"¡Lo es!" Gritó Temor que se puso del lado de Desagrado

"¡No lo es!" Gritó Alegría

Riley sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar

Tristeza decidió lanzarles un poco de agua para calmarlos

"Lamento eso pero Riley esta sufriendo un dolor de cabeza inaguantable" dijo Tristeza

En ese momento Riley sintió que el dolor de desvanecía un poco

"Dejémoslo en cita" dijo Alegría mientras se alisaba el vestido

"Lo mismo digo" respondió Desagrado secándose el cabello

"Apoyo a las dos chicas" dijo Furia arreglándose la corbata

"Buena idea" dijo Temor "Comenzaré a buscar que sería lo peor que puede pasar"

Riley se sentó en su asiento y ocultó la cara entre sus brazos.

"Hola Riley" dijo Sherman mientras se sentaba

"Hola Sherman" respondió Riley sin levantar la cabeza

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Dolor de cabeza"

Sherman empezó a buscar algo en su mochila

"Ten" le dijo a Riley mientras le ofrecía una pequeña pastilla

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Riley

"Una aspirina"

Riley la tomó y se le calmó el dolor

"Gracias Sherman ¿Por qué traes una aspirina en tu mochila?"

"Siempre tengo una a la mano, mi papá siempre me dice que hay que ser prevenidos"

"¿Que más traes?" Preguntó Riley con curiosidad

"Libros, lápices y plumas de repuesto, una tabla con los numeros de lápiz, la tengo desde hace 5 años y solo la he utilizado dos veces, mi silbato canino, dinero para emergencias y un inhalador para asma"

"¿Tienes asma?"

"No, pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez algún compañero lo necesite"

Riley lo miraba sorprendida, se le hizo un gesto muy lindo que Sherman se preocupara por ella y por los demás.

Mientras comenzaban las clases Sherman se puso a leer una y otra vez la carta de Penny

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Riley

Sherman le entregó la carta y Riley la leyó

...

"Sí que causa conmoción" dijo Carl bajando la carta

"¿Te conmocionó la carta Sherman?" Preguntó Mason terminando de leer la carta

Sherman asintió mientras observaba la carta pasando de mano en mano

"No tiene sentido lo que Penny hizo" comenzó Jill "¿Por qué se le hizo buena idea decirte que tiene novio?"

"¿Es cierto la parte donde dice que prometieron ser novios?" Preguntó Abby

"Si" respondió Sherman comiendo una galleta

"Lo sentimos Sherman" dijo Jill

"No tienen nada de qué disculparse, fue Penny la que escribió eso" respondió Sherman

En un impulso Riley tomó la mano de Sherman.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Temor cuando vio a Tristeza en el panel de control.

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla y observaron la mano de Riley tomando la mano de Sherman.

"Oh oh"dijo Furia "nos está mirando"

En ese momento vieron los ojos marrones de Sherman clavados en los de Riley con expresión confusa.

"¡Quita!"gritó Temor y comenzó a presionar botones del panel

Al ver la ojos de Sherman clavados en los suyos quitó la mano de inmediato

"Lo siento" dijo Riley apenada

En ese instante un resplandor de color rosa apareció en la sala de controles, las cinco emociones observaron confundidas la esfera que desprendía el brillo rosa y notaron que se dirigía a los Pensamientos Centrales

"Vengan" dijo Alegría corriendo hacia la ventana donde se veían las diferentes islas

"¡Ahí!" Dijo Tristeza señalando una isla que surgía en el centro.

Era una isla de colores un tanto chillones, con un enorme corazón de colores rojo y rosa con luces parpadeantes. Alrededor de la isla varios pájaros volaban de un lado a otro. El suelo de la isla era un pasto perfecto, con flores de muchos colores haciendo un corazón, junto a las flores había un lago con cisnes nadando.

"Una... Isla del Amor" dijo Alegría

Riley comenzó a sentir las típicas "mariposas en el estomago"

¿Me estoy enamorando de él? Pensó Riley mientras intentaba poner atención en clases No lo creo, apenas lo conozco de hace unos dias

Riley estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó su nombre cuando la maestra le habló

"Riley" dijo Sherman agitándole el brazo

"¿Eh?" Dijo Riley saliendo de su estupor

"¿Cuál es la respuesta?" Preguntó la maestra

Riley se dio cuenta que no había escuchado la pregunta que hizo la maestra

"Emmm..."

"La Toma de la Bastilla" susurró Sherman

"La... Toma de la Bastilla" respondió Riley

"Correcto" dijo la maestra

"Gracias Sherman, por cierto, ya quiero ver la famosa WABAC"

"Sólo falta una hora" respondió Sherman

Finalmente terminaron las clases y los dos chicos salieron de la escuela, afuera estaban los padres de Riley y el Sr Peabody charlando

"Hola Sr Peabody" saludó Sherman

"Hola Sherman" saludó el Sr Peabody

"Buenas tardes Sr Peabody, mi nombre es Riley" saludó Riley

"Buenas tardes Riley" saludó el Sr Peabody

"Hola papá, hola mamá" saludó Riley

"Hola Riley" saludaron sus padres

"Buenas tardes señores Anderson, mi nombre es Sherman"

"Hola Sherman" saludaron los padres de Riley

"Mamá ¿trajiste mi ropa?" Preguntó Riley en voz baja

"Esta en el auto"

Riley corrió al auto y comenzó a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto los padres de Riley seguían charlando con el Sr Peabody

Después de unos minutos Riley salió del auto

Llevaba puesta una blusa de color rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos Converse negros.

Sherman sorprendió al verla

"Te ves... muy linda" dijo Sherman al verla

Riley se sonrojó "Gracias Sherman"

"Será mejor irnos" comentó el Sr Peabody

Los padres de Riley se despidieron de Riley y de Sherman

"Iremos por ti a las 9:30" le avisó su mamá

"Esta bien mamá, nos vemos"

Después de despedirse los dos chicos subieron a la motoneta roja y se dirigieron al penthouse

 **Segundo capitulo listo!**

 **Al parecer Riley comenzó a sentir algo por Sherman, algo que jamás había sentido antes.**

 **Como habrán visto intenté hacer un nuevo Pensamiento Central, ya que Riley comenzó a sentir algo por Sherman.**

 **Dejen una review de qué les pareció este nuevo Pensamiento Central.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora nos veremos en unos dias**


	10. Chapter 10

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 10: Remember the Time

Al entrar al penthouse Riley observó todo de manera asombrada, todo estaba tan limpio, tan ordenando

"Woow" dijeron las emociones juntas

"Sherman ¿Por qué no llevas a Riley a tu habitación mientas preparo la comida?"

"Claro Sr Peabody, por aquí Riley" dijo Sherman

Riley observó todas las fotos que cubrían el largo pasillo, notó que en todas las fotografías salían Sherman y Peabody

"Todos mis recuerdos de la WABAC, desde la Era Glacial hasta la fecha se podría decir"

Riley se detuvo en una imagen donde se veía a una pareja volar a través de un paisaje renacentista

"Penny" dijo Sherman señalando a la chica rubia

"¿Cuántos años tenían?"Preguntó Riley

"7 y medio" respondió Sherman

Sherman siguió caminando y entró a su habitación

Para Riley era la habitación mas grande que había visto, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro observando los estantes llenos de libros, vitrinas con minerales extraños y diversos objetos y basura tirados en el suelo

"Y pensar que la ordené hace unos días" comentó Sherman tirando una envoltura a la basura

Riley se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta mientras Sherman recogía las últimas envolturas y botellas

"Listo, pasa" dijo Sherman

Riley avanzó con paso lento, era extraño estar en una habitación ajena, especialmente si es de un chico.

Sherman se sentó en la cama a lado de Riley

"¿Has pensado a donde quieres ir?" Le preguntó Sherman

"Emmm... No, dame ideas" respondió Riley

"La Era Glacial, Renacimiento, Revolución Francesa, en breve cualquier acontecimiento de la historia o cualquier año"

"¿Podemos ir a Minnesota un par de años atrás?" Preguntó Riley

"Habrá que preguntar al Sr Peabody ya que no podemos ir a una época donde ya existimos" explicó Sherman

"Oh"

"Aún así creo que podríamos intentarlo"

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntaron las emociones

"Hay que conocer los gustos de la otra persona" respondió Tristeza leyendo un libro rosa llamado _Manual del enamoramiento_

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?"Preguntó Alegría

"En el Tren del Pensamiento, hay copias para todos"

"Sabes Riley, apenas llevamos una semana de conocernos pero quiero conocerte un poco mejor"

"Al menos él dio el primer paso" comentó Temor

"Emm ¿Como qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Riley

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Amarillo" respondió Riley "¿El tuyo?"

"Rojo"

"¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?" Preguntó Riley

"Leer, escuchar música, dormir, lo que hace un chico común" respondió Sherman "¿Y tu? Además del hockey"

"Pues, solamente escucho música y leo cuando puedo"

"¿Qué música escuchas?"

"Se podría decir que un poco de todo pero mis artistas favoritos son Sam Smith, Taylor Swift y un poco The Beatles ¿A ti?"

"Se podría decir que música un tanto vieja, por ejemplo: The Beatles, Nirvana, un poco The Smiths, Jimi Hendrix, etc."

"Vaya, tienes buen gusto musical" comentó Riley dedicándole una sonrisa

"Gracias Riley" respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa

Hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que Sherman le preguntó algo más a Riley

"¿Has tenido novio o te has enamorado de alguien?"

Riley se sorprendió por la pregunta

"N-nunca he tenido novio y sí, sí me he enamorado de alguien" respondió Riley

"¿De quién?"

"Oh no ¿Qué decimos ahora? ¿Una mentira o la verdad?" Preguntó Temor

"De-de un chico del colegio, es muy inteligente y atento"

"¿Y de pura casualidad no está a lado de ti?" Preguntó Sherman

"Puede ser, uno nunca sabe" respondió Riley con una sonrisa

En ese momento el Sr Peabody entró a la habitación

"La comida ya está lista"

Los dos chicos se sentaron juntos, la comida era muy extensa, había crema de zanahoria y pasta, hamburguesas y pizza y de postre pastel de chocolate, helado o cheesecake

"¿De dónde eres Riley?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

"Minnesota, nací ahí pero a los 11 me mudé a San Francisco, y ahora vivo aquí en Nueva York"explicó Riley

"Interesante. Sherman me contó que te gusta practicar hockey"

"Así es" comenzó Riley "Desde los 5 años lo practico, el año pasado llegué a ganar la copa de hockey"

"Vaya, felicidades" felicitó el Sr Peabody a Riley

"Gracias"

"Sr Peabody" dijo Sherman "Riley quiere ir a Minnesota para recordar su infancia ¿Habrá algún problema en que vayamos?"

"Ninguno hijo, he agregado unas mejoras a la WABAC, prolongué el tiempo de invisibilidad y le añadí paneles solares para que no suframos de una falta de energía"

Riley escuchaba todo de manera atenta, nunca había visto una maquina del tiempo, asi que estaba ansiosa por saber cómo era

"Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha" indicó el Sr Peabody

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de la WABAC, mientras avanzaban por el largo corredor Riley observaba los enormes paneles con luces azules y le puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor.

"Es aquí" respondió Sherman presionando una serie de numeros en un teclado, de inmediato la puerta se abrió

En el centro de la gran sala estaba la gran esfera de color rojo, Riley no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

"¿Qué te parece?" Le preguntó Sherman cuando notó que observaba la WABAC con asombro

"Es... increíble" comentó Riley

"Vamos, no perdamos tiempo" dijo el Sr Peabody encendiendo la máquina

Los dos chicos subieron y se sentaron juntos detrás del Sr Peabody

"Destino: Minnesota. Año: ¿Qué año Riley?"

"2005" respondió ella recordando el lado congelado donde patinaba de niña

El Sr Peabody presionó el botón de Viaje en el tiempo y comenzaron a avanzar por una especie de portal de color azul

Minutos después Riley observó la nieve que caía afuera de la WABAC

"Dios mío" dijo Alegría tapándose la boca con las manos

"Minnesota" respondió Tristeza con una ligera sonrisa

Riley sentía una gran nostalgia al ver su antigua ciudad

"Activando invisibilidad" dijo una voz robótica

"M-mi hogar" dijo Riley conteniendo las lágrimas

"¿Dónde está tu casa?" Preguntó Sherman

"Por allá" dijo Riley señalando una casa de color amarillo cerca de un lado congelado

Minutos después la máquina del tiempo flotaba sobre el antiguo hogar de Riley, ella vio a una pequeña bebé que jugaba con un carrito el cual tenía pegado unas escobas a los costados

"¡Vamos BingBong! ¡Debemos llegar a la Luna!" Gritó la pequeña Riley

"BingBong" susurró Riley

Los padres de Riley se acercaron a ella y la cargaron

"Vamos a patinar cielo" le dijo su madre

Los tres observaron como caminaban hacia el lado congelado y decidieron seguirlos

Riley comenzó a llorar cuando vio a la pequeña caer en el hielo

"¿Estas bien Riley?" Preguntó Sherman

"S-sí solo que e-esto me trae tantos recuerdos" respondió Riley limpiándose las lágrimas

Los tres siguieron observando a la familia que patinaba en el lago, en un momento los tres comenzaron a jugar hockey

"¡Vamos cariño, tu puedes!" Gritaba la madre de Riley

La bebé intentaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear el pequeño disco negro y cuando creyó golpearlo cayó al suelo y anotó

Riley rompió a llorar con mayor fuerza, nunca creyó ver ese momento en persona

Sherman no pudo evitar verla llorar y le tomó la mano, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y él le sonrió

Riley en un impulso lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar con la cara escondida en su hombro

"Gra-Gracias por traerme"tartamudeó Riley

"No hay problema" respondió Sherman

En ese instante un recuerdo de color rosa entró en el centro de mando y se instaló junto con los otros recuerdos

"Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ellos al parecer"comentó Furia

"Bueno..." Comenzó Riley suspirando "Será mejor volver"

La máquina comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hasta que entró al portal de color azul

Después de llegar Riley y Sherman entraron a la habitación y Riley se recostó en la cama de Sherman

"Sherman" lo llamó ella

"¿Sí Riley?"

"Lamento que me hayas visto llorar, la verdad me da mucha vergüenza que me vean llorar" Explicó la chica

"No te preocupes, estabas viendo algo que te puso nostálgica, créeme que a mi tambien me ha pasado" respondió Sherman recordando las alucinaciones que había tenido en su paseo en bicicleta

"Riley, tus padres ya están aquí" le avisó el Sr Peabody a Riley

Sherman se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla

"Gracias por todo Sherman"

"No te preocupes, te veo mañana en la escuela"

"Hasta mañana" se despidió Riley

"Hasta mañana"

 **Tarde pero aquí está**

 **Nuevo capítulo de Feelings...**

 **Por cierto este capitulo es parte de un "update" doble que hice hoy**

 **Como sabrán ya comencé a publicar In My Life así que échenle un vistazo**

 **Por cierto lamento si los capítulos de esa fanfic son muy cortos, apenas era un novato en eso de los fanfics**

 **En fin NOS VEMOS PRONTO**


	11. Chapter 11

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 11: Falling In Love

Había pasado una semana desde que los alumnos habían realizado pruebas para los clubes y equipos del colegio, a su vez había pasado una semana desde aquel viaje a Minnesota entre Riley y Sherman y desde entonces su amistad se ha ido fortaleciendo.

El lunes siguiente los dos llegaron juntos a la escuela y observaron a una multitud de alumnos aglomerada en el tablón del periódico mural

"Vaya, no había visto a tanta gente tan ansiosa por saber si se quedó en un club o equipo" comentó Riley

"Asi ha sido siempre, aunque debo admitir que una vez me aplastaron contra el periódico mural"

Riley comenzó a reír "Ohh Sherman, aplastado por una avalancha humana"

A Sherman le hizo gracia el comentario de Riley.

"¿Quieres ver el periódico mural?" Le preguntó Sherman

"En el descanso, habrá menos gente" respondió ella acomodándose un mechón de pelo

Sherman percibió que su corazón latía con fuerza

"Eeeh esta bien, vamos a clases"

Los dos entraron al salón y saludaron a Carl y a Mason

"Sherman, estoy en el club de astronomía" le notificó Carl con una clara expresión de felicidad

"Genial Carl, felicidades, sabía que serías capaz"

"Yo entré de nuevo al club de robótica y me nombraron capitán del equipo" exclamó Mason con mucha felicidad

"Wow, felicidades Mason, seguro que este año ganaremos el torneo de robótica"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?"preguntó Carl

"Aún no hemos visto, hay mucha gente en el periódico mural" respondió Riley

"Están de suerte, lo tenemos en nuestros teléfonos, tengan" Carl y Mason les dieron sus teléfonos a Sherman y Riley

"Química, química, química ¡Aqui!"exclamó Sherman mientras buscaba su nombre "¡Sí! ¡Estoy dentro!"

"¡Equipo A! ¡Estoy en el equipo de hockey!" Gritó Riley emocionada

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Estamos en el equipo!" Celebró Alegría abrazando a las demás emociones

Durante el descanso Bill se acercó a la mesa donde Sherman y sus amigos almorzaban

"Oí que estás dentro del club de química, felicidades y bienvenido al mundo de las transformaciones"

"Gracias Bill" respondió Sherman

"La primer clase es en una semana"

"De acuerdo"

Mientras Bill se alejaba una chica pelirroja se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Sherman y sus amigos

"¿Riley Anderson?" Preguntó la chica

"¿Sí?"

"El director Purdy quiere verte en su oficina" respondió la chica y se fue

Riley no sabía por qué el director quería verla en su oficina

"¿Y si nos expulsan? O peor aún nos retrasan un curso" dijo Temor

"¿Quieres callarte de una vez?" Protestó Furia "Riley no ha hecho nada malo"

"¿Que-quería verme profesor Purdy?" Preguntó Riley muy nerviosa

"Así es, toma asiento" indicó el director

Riley tomó asiento enfrente del profesor

"El entrenador de hockey me dijo que realizaste las pruebas para el equipo y que lo hiciste de maravilla"

Riley no sabía que contestar

"El entrenador me pidió que te diera esto de su parte. Muchas felicidades"

El profesor le dio un trozo de tela color naranja fosforescente con una letra C de color rojo, Riley no sabía qué era hasta que sintió una pieza metálica y observó en el pequeño trozo de metal dos bastones cruzados y la palabra CAPITÁN en el centro.

Al salir de la oficina Sherman, Carl y Mason se acercaron a Riley

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Sherman

"Soy... Soy capitana del equipo de hockey"

...

"¡Eso es increíble hija, felicidades!" Exclamó la madre de Riley abrazándola

"¿Te parece que vayamos a cenar para celebrar?" Le preguntó su padre

"Esta bien papá" respondió ella

Riley se puso un vestido de color rojo carmesí, su padre le dijo que iban a cenar en un restaurante elegante para celebrar.

Mientras Riley pensaba en su nuevo nombramiento la puerta sonó, caminó hacia la puerta y observó por la mirilla, detrás de la puerta había un chico parado con un ramo de rosas en las manos

"¿Sherman?" Preguntó confundida, Sherman tenía puesta una camisa de color gris, un pantalón de mezclilla y un saco.

Al ver a Riley, Sherman sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

"Ho-hola Riley" tartamudeó

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Vi-vine a darte esto, po-por tu nombramiento como capitana. Felicidades" respondió Sherman y le entregó las rosas

"Oh, gracias Sherman, son preciosas"

"Hija vamos tenemos que... Oh, hola Sherman" dijo su madre al ver a Sherman en la puerta

"Hola señora Anderson" saludó él

"¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?"

"Vine a entregarle unas flores a Riley, por su nombramiento como capitana"respondió

"Aww no te hubieras molestado"dijo si madre al ver las flores que agarraba Riley

"Quería darle un obsequio y decidí darle flores"

"Son hermosas Sherman, gracias" dijo Riley

"De nada Riley, nos vemos en la escuela mañana" se despidió Sherman

"¡Espera! ¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?" Preguntó la madre de Riley

Sherman se detuvo en seco

"Por favor Sherman" insistió Riley

"Emmm, esta bien, sólo avisaré al Sr Peabody"

Después de hablar con su padre, Sherman se reunió con la familia de Riley

El restaurante estaba cerca de Times Square, era un lugar cálido, lleno de velas y con un agradable olor a flores.

"¿Qué les parece?" Preguntó el padre de Riley

"Lindo, elegante" respondió Riley

"Romántico" dijo Sherman

La cena estuvo deliciosa, cenaron fusilli a la boloñesa, pollo al limón y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

"Antes de irnos" comenzó el padre de Riley "Quiero brindar por Riley, la nueva capitana del equipo de hockey"

Riley se sonrojó

"¡Por Riley!" Dijeron todos levantando sus copas y vasos

Finalmente era hora de regresar, los cuatro tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Sherman

"Muchas gracias por la cena" dijo Sherman

"¡No hay problema! ¡Cuidate!" Gritó la madre de Riley

"Igualmente señora Anderson"

Riley lo acompañó hasta el elevador

"No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te ves hermosa en ese vestido" le dijo Sherman

Riley lo miró fijamente, sentía que sus mejillas ardían

"Gracias Sherman"

En un impulso repentino Sherman le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Felicidades por tu nombramiento" dijo Sherman sonrojado

"Gra-gracias Sherman" repitió ella

"Bueno... Hasta mañana" se despidió Sherman

"Nos vemos"se despidió Riley

Justo antes de salir de la recepción Riley se dio la vuelta

"¡Sherman!" Gritó

"¿Qué pasa Riley?" Preguntó él dándose la vuelta

Riley suspiró, su corazón latía a mil por hora

"No me odies por esto" dijo

Acto seguido tomó las mejillas de Sherman y lo besó en los labios

El beso de Riley hizo que Sherman se sonrojara demasiado, sentía que el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con una gran fuerza

Después de varios segundos Riley se separó de él

"De-Descansa Sherman"

"I-Igual tú"

Riley salió de la recepción y Sherman entró al elevador

"Estoy enamorado de Riley" dijo Sherman a la soledad del elevador

 **Nuevo capitulo listo!**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena la espera**

 **Últimamente he estado de allá para acá haciendo tarea de la preparatoria, así que estaré un poco inactivo.**

 **En fin, nos veremos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 12: Press the button to continue

Durante el resto del trayecto de regreso a su casa Riley se sintió confundida

«¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza?»

Seguía dando vueltas al asunto

«¿Y si deja de hablarme? No quiero perder al primer amigo que tuve en esta ciudad»

Al llegar a casa Riley se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó

«¿Por qué lo hice?»

"¿Creen que estuvo bien lo que hicimos?" Preguntó Desagrado

"Se está exaltando demasiado" comentó Temor

"Esto no suena bien" resaltó Tristeza

De pronto la pantalla se apagó

"Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está" dijo Alegría "¿Les parece ver los sueños de Riley?"

"De acuerdo"

Las cinco emociones se sentaron y observaron en la pantalla el nombramiento de capitana, posteriormente observaron la cena con Sherman.

Cuando Riley iba a besar a Sherman la pantalla se puso negra.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Furia

En ese momento sonó una voz robótica proveniente de la pantalla

"Favor de colocarse en frente del panel de control"

Las cinco emociones se formaron enfrente del panel, una especie de cámara salió del panel y comenzó a escanear a Alegría

"Escaneo terminado. Emoción: Alegría"

El escáner hizo lo mismo con Tristeza, Desagrado, Furia y Temor

"Emociones escaneadas. Iniciando secuencia de activación"

Al decir esto el enorme botón marcado con la palabra PUBERTAD comenzó a desprender un brillo rojo muy intenso

La voz robótica volvió a sonar

"Coloquen sus manos sobre el botón"

Las emociones dudaron, no sabían qué iba a suceder, pusieron las manos encima del botón.

"Por favor, presionen el botón" exclamó la voz

El botón brilló con más fuerza

"Hagamoslo" dijo Alegría

"Tengo miedo" dijo Desagrado

"No pasará nada malo" comentó Tristeza

"Y si sucede algo malo lo enfrentaremos juntos" declaró Furia

"A la cuenta de tres" indicó Alegría

Temor estaba al borde del desmayo

"Uno"

"Dos" dijo Tristeza

"¡Tres!" Gritaron las emociones al mismo tiempo que presionaban el botón

Al principio no sucedió nada, hasta que minutos después la pantalla se encendió y comenzó a reproducir los sueños de Riley

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Furia irritado

"Al parecer sí" respondió Desagrado

Alegría se quedó pensando

"Tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar"

 **WOOO NUEVO CAPITULO!**

 **Y antes de lo planeado**

 **Muy corto lo se, lo lamento**

 **El botón de pubertad ha sido presionado**

 **¿Qué pasará en el cerebro de Riley?**

 **Esta vez haré algo diferente:**

 **Escriban una review acerca de las cosas que les gustaría que pasaran en esta nueva etapa de Riley**

 **En una o dos semanas recopilaré las mejores sugerencias y las incluiré en el capitulo 13**

 **Hasta entonces!**


	13. Chapter 13

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 13: What Goes On In Your Mind

Al día siguiente Riley despertó confundida, se sentía extraña y culpable por lo sucedido ayer.

« Espero que Sherman no se haya enojado conmigo» pensó

Cuando fue al baño para arreglarse se observó en el espejo, no entendía por qué se sentía extraña.

"Buenos días" dijo Alegría frotándose los ojos

"Alegría" dijo Temor "Tienes que ver el panel"

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó confundida

Dirigió la vista al panel y observó que era dos veces más grande que antes

"Pero... Hace un año lo cambiaron"

"Es el panel de la pubertad" dijo Tristeza "Quitaron el botón que presionamos anoche"

Alegría echó un vistazo al sitio en donde antes estaba el botón de pubertad, pero ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo había más controles

"¿Saben como manejar este nuevo panel?"preguntó

"Tendremos que experimentar con cada control" respondió Furia "Lo único que sé es que estos pequeños son las groserías" dijo señalando una serie de botones se color rojo

"¡Dios mío!" Gritó Desagrado

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Un... Un... ¡Un grano!"gritó señalando la pantalla

Riley observaba un gran punto rojo que le había salido en la frente

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CONTROL DE ASCO?" Preguntó Desagrado de forma histérica

Riley bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina

"¿Mamá?"

Su madre volteó a verla

"Riley, gracias a Dios, se hace tarde ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?" Preguntó

"Tengo..." Comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida por su madre

"Tu mochila está en el sofá ¿Ya guardaste lo necesario?"

"Si, pero necesito que..."

"¿Tus cosas de hockey las necesitas hoy?"

"No, pero por favor mamá, necesito que..."

"Tu papá irá hoy por ti"

"¡Ya estoy harto!" Gritó Furia

"Van a pasar por unas..."

"¡Escúchame mamá!" Gritó Riley

Su mamá se quedó callada

"¿Es normal que te salgan granos?" Preguntó

"Emmm sí hija, es normal"

"¿Y no hay manera de ocultarlos?"

Riley le mostró el grano a su madre

"Tápalo con tu cabello, no creo que se vea"

"Gracias mamá, y perdón por gritarte, necesitaba que me pusieras atención"

"No te preocupes hija, ten un lindo dia"

Riley se despidió de su madre y fue a la escuela

Al llegar buscó a Sherman en la entrada y lo vio bajándose del scooter del Sr Peabody

"Lo veo en la tarde Sr Peabody"

"Cuídate hijo"

Sherman se dirigió a la entrada y Riley corrió hacia él

"Sherman" dijo recuperando el aliento

"Hola Riley" respondió Sherman de forma apagada

Riley sabía por qué estaba así, lo había besado de sorpresa y ahora estaba enojado con ella.

Riley comenzó a sentirse deprimida

Durante las clases no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior y la manera en que actuaba Sherman.

Durante el descanso Riley se sentó en una mesa pegada a la pared, no quería estar cerca de Sherman ahora que él no le hablaba

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?" Preguntó Desagrado

"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, Riley está actuando por sí sola" respondió Tristeza

"Vayamos a hablar con Sherman" sugirió Alegría

Riley respiró hondo y se levantó de su lugar.

Mientras caminaba la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, comenzó a imaginarse la posible reacción se Sherman, desde que simplemente la ignorara hasta que le gritara que ya no quería juntarse con ella.

En ese momento la tristeza le invadió y se quedó inmóvil en medio de la cafetería.

"¡Tristeza! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada" respondió ella

Alegría vio que no había nadie mas que ella en el panel de control.

"¿Por qué esta sucediendo esto?"

Riley regresó a su lugar y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

«¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Que gané con eso? Ahora me odia»

Las emociones estaban confundidas, no sabían por qué Riley actuaba así, sus sentimientos se habían tornado confusos.

Al regresar a casa Riley se encerró en su habitación, no sabía si llamar a Sherman o no, se odiaba a sí misma por haber hecho lo que hizo

Su padre entró a su habitación y le dio un vaso de leche con galletas.

"¿Estas bien hija? Estuviste muy callada todo el día"

"Estoy bien, un poco cansada" respondió

"Esa pijama ya te queda un poco pequeña" le comentó su padre

Riley notó que su pantalón le quedaba un poco mas arriba del tobillo, pero no le dio importancia

"Bueno, descansa cielo" ser despidió su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Hasta mañana papá"

Cuando su padre cerró la puerta, Riley se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

 **Notas: ESTOY DE VUELTA!**

 **Wow ha pasado tanto desde el ultimo capítulo, en fin espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Hay tantas cosas que quería poner pero no sabía cómo incorporarlas, así que perdonen si este capitulo es muy malo :(.**

 **Tal vez cambie la clasificación de la novela ya que me llegó una sugerencia un tanto... Interesante**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá**

 **Mientras tanto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 14: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

"Alegría" susurró Tristeza "Despierta"

Alegría comenzó a moverse

"Alegría"

Finamente despertó de mala gana

"¿Tristeza?" Preguntó Alegría frotándose los ojos "¿Que hora es?"

"Dos de la mañana, despierta"

"¿Dos de la mañana?" Preguntó de forma irritada "¿Se puede que haces despierta a las dos de la mañana"

"Ven a ver esto" respondió Tristeza

Alegría saltó de su cama y siguió a Tristeza

Las dos emociones salieron del centro de mando y comenzaron a caminar

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Alegría cansada

"Estamos cerca" respondió Tristeza

Tiempo después llegaron a una gran calle que nunca habían visto, era una calle oscura y llena de árboles cuyas hojas yacían secas en el suelo, la mayoría de los edificios tenían los cristales rotos o sucios, las farolas de las calles estaban apagadas, algunas de ellas estaban rotas

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Alegría

"Un bulevar. El Bulevar de Sueños Rotos"

"¿Sueños rotos?"

Alegría observó a su alrededor y notó que la calle estaba desértica

"Leí el manual de la Pubertad y mencionaba este bulevar, es algo nuevo y triste... Demasiado triste" explicó Tristeza

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Ya verás"

Siguieron caminando en medio de la calle, el frío hacia que Alegría temblara, no se escuchaba nada por ningún sitio.

Finalmente Tristeza se detuvo en un parque abandonado, los juegos de encontraban en un estado lamentable, sin embargo había dos personas sentadas en los columpios.

Alegría los reconoció fácilmente.

"Sherman y Riley"

Los dos chicos no paraban de reír y de mirarse mutuamente, Alegría notó un ligero brillo en los ojos de Riley

"Riley esta enamorada de Sherman" dijo

"Y el hecho de que Sherman no le hable la hace creer que arruinó todo cuando lo besó" comentó Tristeza

En ese momento la imagen de Sherman comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco

"¡Por favor vuelve!" Gritaba Riley

Alegría comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho

"¡Sherman!" Volvió a gritar Riley

La imagen de Sherman desapareció por completo

Riley cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando

"¡Lo siento! No debí haberte besado... No debí haberlo hecho"

Alegría comenzó a sollozar

"Todo es mi culpa" dijo

"No lo es Alegría, tu no tuviste la culpa"

Alegría comenzó a llorar

"Mañana hablaremos con Sherman y arreglaremos todo" la animó Tristeza

"Esta bien"

Riley seguía en el parque, sentada en un columpio con una expresión lúgubre.

"Será mejor que volvamos al Centro de Mando"

Al regresar la pantalla estaba totalmente oscura, Riley no estaba soñando nada.

"Será mejor dormir un poco" sugirió Tristeza

"Tienes razón"

"Descansa Alegría"

"Descansa Tristeza"

Alegría volvió a recostarse pero le costaba recobrar el sueño, la imagen de Riley arrodillada en el suelo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza

«Tengo que arreglar mi error. Pero ¿Cómo?»

 **Notas:**

 **Wow...**

 **Dos días seguidos que publico capítulo. Va a ser el fin del mundo**

 **Okay no**

 **En fin, quería hacer este capitulo ya que últimamente he estado escuchando la canción Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day y me pareció muy buena idea hacer algo parecido.**

 **Dejen un comentario con su opinión de este capitulo**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	15. Chapter 15

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 15: Do You Want To Know A Secret?

Riley despertó de mala gana, seguía sintiéndose extremadamente mal por lo ocurrido, se vistió muy lento y bajó a desayunar

Al verla así su madre se mostró confundida

"¿Estas bien hija?" Le preguntó

"Sí" mintió Riley

En el camino a la escuela Riley se sintió preocupada y triste, no sabía si Sherman seguía molesto

"Todo esto es mi culpa" dijo Alegría una y otra vez

"No lo es Alegría, verás que todo saldrá bien" le dijo Tristeza

Al llegar a la escuela Riley no vio a Sherman por ningún lado, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Entró al gran corredor del colegio y vio para todos lados, su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Finalmente vio el cabello pelirrojo de Sherman, estaba en su casillero solo

«Es mi oportunidad» pensó

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella

"Tranquila Alegría, ya casi estamos" dijo Desagrado

Riley estaba a un par de metros de Sherman, respiró hondo y se acercó a él

"Sh-Sherman" tartamudeó

"Okay Alegría, respira hondo y deja que salga" se dijo Alegría a sí misma

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó hace un par de días, no se por qué te besé, fue una tontería de mi parte, en serio perdóname"

Sherman se quedó viendo a Riley

"No tienes que disculparte, de hecho tengo algo que decirte" respondió Sherman

Riley lo miró confundida

Sherman comenzó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Riley.

Poco a poco Sherman comenzó a acercarse a Riley, el corazón de ambos latía muy fuerte

Tras unos segundos Riley notó los labios de Sherman los suyos, lentamente Riley se dejó llevar por el beso de Sherman

"Me gustas Riley" dijo Sherman

Riley se sonrojó

"Tú tambien me gustas Sherman" respondió ella

Ambos volvieron a besarse, Riley se olvidó de todo, estaba en su propio mundo a lado de Sherman

Tras un largo beso ambos corrieron a clase tomados de la mano.

Durante todo el dia Riley se la pasaba viendo a Sherman y dedicándole sonrisas.

En el receso ambos de sentaron juntos y compartieron su almuerzo entre los dos

"Awww los tórtolos" dijo Jill mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos

"Qué felices se ven" comentó Mason

La pareja se ruborizó con los comentarios

"Riley" dijo Sherman

"Sherman" dijo Riley

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana por la noche?"

Riley le sonrió

"Claro que me gustaría"respondió ella

Al final del día los dos fueron con sus respectivos padres, sin embargo a cada instante volteaban a verse, hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista.

"Ahh, el amor" suspiró Abby

En el trayecto a su casa Sherman estaba más feliz que de costumbre, todo era perfecto para él

Riley estaba mirando por la ventana de su auto, contemplando las nubes con extrema felicidad, todo era perfecto para ella

 **Notas: Sí, sigo vivo**

 **Perdón por dejarlos solos tanto tiempo, la preparatoria esta adueñandose de mis tiempos de escritura. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia inconclusa**

 **Por cierto, podría considerarse que estamos acercándonos a la recta final de la historia**

 **Pero ¡Hey! Ya estoy planeando una posible segunda parte, la cual tendrá un cambio de clasificación.**

 **Mientras eso ocurre sigamos con el romance entre estos dos tórtolos**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	16. Chapter 16

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 16.- Thinking About You

Al día siguiente Sherman se levantó muy temprano

Se preparó un ligero desayuno y se puso a leer

"Sherman, son las 7 de la mañana y es sábado ¿Qué haces despierto?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

"No tenía sueño" respondió

"¿Y eso? Últimamente era un logro levantarte de la cama ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Estoy feliz, eso es todo"

"¿Tiene que ver con Riley?"

Sherman tosió

"¿Qué opina del noviazgo Sr Peabody?"

Esta vez fue el Sr Peabody el que tosió.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó

"El noviazgo" repitió Sherman

"¿Eres novio de Riley?"

Sherman sonrió

"Sí, no, tal vez, puede ser" respondió Sherman jugueteando con un lápiz

Su padre no sabía qué decir

"Por cierto Sr Peabody, ¿cree que podamos ir a diferentes lugares hoy?"

"Con la WABAC ¿Cierto?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

Sherman asintió

"Esta bien hijo, dejame adivinar: Invitaste a tu no... A Riley"

Sherman lo observó con una sonrisa "Sr Peabody, sí es mi novia"

El Sr Peabody lo observó "Lo se Sherman, espero que la cuides mucho, es una chica muy linda"

"La cuidaré, créame, es una chica súper linda, inteligente, entre otras cosas"

...

Riley despertó con mucho animo, fue al baño y observó que el grano que tenía había desaparecido.

"Veamos qué tenemos para hoy" dijo Alegría consultando un programa que había hecho

"Nada fuera de lo normal, sólo la cita que tiene con Sherman"

Riley se vistió y bajó a desayunar

"Buenos dias Riley" dijeron sus padres

"Buenos días"

Riley desayunó con rapidez y ánimo

"¿Algún motivo por el que estas feliz Riley?" Preguntó su padre

"Voy a ir con Sherman en la tarde, me invitó a cenar" respondió Riley

Sus padres la observaron

"Riley ¿Tienes alguna especie de noviazgo con Sherman?" Preguntó su madre

"Ay no ¿Qué respondemos?" Preguntó Temor

"La verdad" respondió Tristeza

"Emmm... Sí" respondió Riley

"Gran contestación" comentó sarcásticamente Furia

"Riley, sabes que te apoyamos en todo, y esperamos que esto que vas a vivir te haga muy feliz, esperamos que seas feliz con él" dijeron sus padres

"Gracias mamá, gracias papá" dijo con una sonrisa

"Vaya, fue mejor de lo que esperaba" contestó Temor

Durante el resto de la mañana Riley estuvo acostada mirando al techo y escuchando música, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el beso que le dio Sherman en el colegio

En la tarde Riley tomó una ducha y se preparó, quería impresionar a Sherman, para lo cual se puso un vestido gris y se intentó peinar lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que su estilo natural era el que mejor le quedaba.

"¿Todo listo?" Preguntó Alegría

"Tengo lo peor que puede suceder en una cita." Respondió Temor dejando una pila de papeles

"¿Segura que ese es el mejor vestido?" Preguntó Desagrado "No es que no me guste, pero no es el mejor que tiene"

"Riley se ve estupenda" respondió Tristeza con una leve sonrisa

"Juro que si Sherman le hace algo a Riley usaré todo mi arsenal de groserías" dijo Furia

...

A las 7 de la tarde Sherman ya estaba listo, se puso un pantalón de vestir, una camisa gris y una corbata roja con negro.

"¿Todo listo hijo?" Preguntó su padre

"Todo listo Sr Peabody"respondió él

En ese momento el timbre sonó y la puerta del elevador se abrió

Al ver a Riley Sherman se quedó sorprendido, lucía mas hermosa que de costumbre

"Hola Riley"

"Hola Sherman, te ves muy guapo" respondió Riley sonriendo

Sherman se sonrojó "Gracias Riley, tu luces hermosa"

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio observándose mutuamente y sonriéndose

"Tortolitos" dijo el Sr Peabody

Ambos voltearon sonrojados

"¿Están listos?"

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Riley

"Para irnos" respondió Sherman

"¿A donde?"

"A muchos lugares Riley" dijo Sherman con un guiño

"Andando" ordenó el Sr Peabody

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Estoy de vuelta y con mucho ánimo**

 **Se que no había publicado desde hace un mes pero esta vez intentaré publicar cada semana**

 **Este es el primer capitulo de la recta final**

 **Asi que preparense que lo mejor está por venir**

 **Nos vemos en una semana!**


	17. Chapter 17

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 17: La Vie En Rose

Francia: 1789

Tras unos minutos viajando en el tiempo llegaron a Francia, pero era una Francia muy distinta a la que Riley conocía

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó ella

"En Francia, en el año 1789" respondió Sherman, Riley notó que la ropa de Sherman había cambiado, ahora estaba utilizando una ropa muy antigua

Sherman se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, Riley la agarró con timidez, Sherman la llevó hasta la entrada de la WABAC.

"Levanta las manos por favor"

Riley las levantó y sintió un pequeño tirón hacia abajo, al voltear notó que llevaba puesto un vestido antiguo extremadamente ancho de un color azul

"Madame Anderson, usted se ve hermosa con ese vestido" dijo Sherman haciendo una reverencia

Riley estaba sonrojada, nadie le había dicho nunca esas palabras.

"Sherman, Riley, lamento interrumpir su momento de amor tengo que darles algunas instrucciones" dijo el Sr Peabody

Los dos chicos escucharon atentamente

"Estamos en un momento muy tenso en la historia de Francia, así que probablemente nos enfrentemos a un levantamiento por parte del pueblo. Lo que les pido es que no se alejen tanto, no vayan a explorar, solamente quedense donde está toda la gente"

"De acuerdo Sr Peabody" contestaron ambos

Los tres bajaron de la WABAC y se encaminaron hacia el palacio de Versalles, los jardines eran muy amplios, Riley observaba los arbustos con flores, por desgracia no podía ver los colores de las flores, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del palacio y entraron.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en el Gran Salón, Riley observaba por todas partes hombres con pelucas extravagantes y mujeres con vestidos aún más voluminosos que el que ella tenía, sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendía era una gran mesa llena de pasteles de todos colores y sabores

"¿Podemos comer pastel?" Preguntó Sherman

"Tendríamos que preguntar a la reina" respondió Peabody

"¿Quién es la reina?" Preguntó Riley

"¡Pastel!" Gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Los tres voltearon y vieron a una mujer con una peluca extremadamente alta y un vestido extremadamente ancho, mientras la observaban un sirviente le llevó un gran pedazo de pastel con una cubierta de color rosa chillón, al recibirlo en las manos lo devoró en menos de lo que canta un gallo

"Es Maria Antonieta" respondió Sherman

"A Maria Antonieta le gusta mucho el pastel"comentó Riley

"Asi es, y créeme que son deliciosos"dijo Sherman tomando dos platos pequeños y cortando dos pedazos de un pastel de color café

"Ten" dijo y le dio un plato a Riley

Riley partió un pequeño trozo y lo probó, era el mejor pastel que había probado

"Esta delicioso" exclamó Riley

"Prueba este" dijo Sherman dándole un pedazo de pastel con cubierta color azul "Cierra los ojos"

Riley los cerró y probó el pastel

"Moras" dijo ella mientras saboreaba el pastel

"Muy bien" dijo Sherman "¿Y este?"

Sherman se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, Riley le devolvió el beso mientras envolvía el cuello de Sherman con sus brazos

"Hmm... Sabe a ti" dijo Riley sonriendo

Sherman comenzó a reír

"¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó

Riley asintió

Los dos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, sentían que eran los únicos en el salón

"Gracias por traerme Sherman" dijo Riley

"Quería traerte a un lugar lindo y este fue el primer lugar que pensé"

Ambos siguieron moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música

"Te quiero muchísimo Sherman" dijo Riley

"Yo a ti Riley" respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa

De nuevo comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, Riley comenzaba a sentir el roce de los labios de Sherman, ese roce que le encantaba

En ese instante un ladrillo rompió una ventana y cayó encima de uno de los pasteles, la gente miró de forma confundida, sin embargo el Sr Peabody sabía lo que eso significaba, comenzó a buscar a los chicos y los encontró en medio de la multitud en un gran beso.

El Sr Peabody carraspeó, los dos enamorados se separaron rápidamente sonrojados

"Es hora de irnos" dijo

Los tres comenzaron a andar rápidamente por el salón hasta llegar a la puerta principal, el Sr Peabody abrió un poco la puerta y observó

"Despejado, vamos"

Corrieron rápidamente entre arbustos para evitar ser vistos, subieron rápidamente a la WABAC y se fueron de 1789

"Estuvo cerca" comentó el Sr Peabody

Riley volvía a usar su vestido de color gris y Sherman su camisa y corbata

"¿Cuál es el siguiente destino Sherman?" Preguntó su padre

Sherman pensó durante unos minutos

"Venecia" respondió

Y dicho esto se pusieron en camino

 **Notas:**

 **Un poco a destiempo pero aquí está**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, Riley y Sherman se están poniendo muy cariñosos**

 **En fin, 4 capítulos más y llegamos al final de esta historia**

 **Hasta entonces!**


	18. Chapter 18

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 18: The Dream About You And Me

Mientras estaban de camino a Venecia ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos

Las cuatro emociones estaban conversando entre ellas cuando la pantalla se iluminó

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Furia

Sin embargo no era nada más que un sueño, pero era un sueño diferente, en lugar de que la cámara fuera la perspectiva en primera persona la cámara estaba enfocada en Riley

"Es..." Dijo Alegría

"Riley" terminó Desagrado

En efecto era Riley, pero era una Riley adulta, totalmente diferente a la que las emociones conocían.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco un tanto voluminoso y un largo velo cubriendo su rostro

El lugar era totalmente desconocido para las emociones.

El interior de la Iglesia era enorme, por todas partes había figuras religiosas hechas en oro, el techo abovedado mostraba cientos de imágenes religiosas, además de que se podían observar candelabros colgados en todas partes.

"Espera" dijo Alegría "¿Ese es Einstein?"

"Ahí está Washington" indicó Furia

"Leonardo Da Vinci" dijo Desagrado

Por todas partes las emociones veían personajes históricos, como Agamenón, el presidente Kennedy, William Shakespeare, la reina María Antonieta, entre muchos otros

En ese instante comenzó a sonar la conocida marcha nupcial y todos los presentes de pusieron de pie, las emociones se dieron cuenta que Riley estaba caminando hacia un altar de mármol con figuras labradas

"¿Sherman?" Preguntó Alegría

Las emociones vieron a un hombre pelirrojo de pie enfrente del altar, era muy alto, con el cabello supuestamente peinado y con gafas redondas, llevaba puesto un traje negro con un moño de color rojo, a lado de él estaba el Sr Peabody, con el mismo traje que su hijo.

Al acabar la música el sacerdote se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar la misa

"Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Riley Anderson y Sherman Peabody"

"¿Matrimonio?" Preguntaron las emociones

"Riley Anderson" comenzó el sacerdote rodeando el altar de mármol y colocándose frente a el.

Riley y Sherman se voltearon a ver y se tomaron de ambas manos

"¿Aceptas a Sherman Peabody como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" dijo Riley limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

"Sherman Peabody" comenzó el sacerdote "¿Aceptas a Riley Anderson como tu legítima esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

...

"Acepto" dijo Sherman sonriendo

"Así pues yo declaro a esta pareja marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

Las personas presentes estallaron en aplausos y vítores de alegría.

Los recién casados se miraron y se tomaron de la mano, los dos comenzaron a acercarse mutuamente.

"Sherman" escuchó en alguna parte de la Iglesia

La pareja iba acercándose más y más, sus labios casi se rozaban.

"Sherman" escuchó de nuevo ahora más fuerte, después de escuchar su nombre sintió una sacudida en el hombro

"Sherman" escuchó y despertó

"¿Quien es?" Preguntó mirando a todas partes

"Ya estamos cerca" dijo el Sr Peabody

"Gracias Sr Peabody" respondió Sherman disgustado

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el panel de controles, sin embargo se detuvo cuando escuchó que Riley decía algo en sueños

"Sherman" dijo ella en un susurro

"¿Qué de..."

"Te amo Sherman"

 **Notas:**

 **Perdón por el retraso, últimamente he estado pasando por un tiempo muy difícil**

 **En fin... Un sueño un tanto raro ¿Será que se haga realidad en un futuro?**

 **Puede ser, por el momento pensemos en el siguiente destino: Venecia**

 **Nos vamos pronto mis queridos lectores!**


	19. Chapter 19

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 19: Flying

Minutos después de haber sido despertado Sherman fue a despertar a Riley.

"Riley" la llamó mientras la sacudía ligeramente "Ya estamos a punto de llegar"

Riley despertó lentamente, miró a su alrededor y luego se enfocó en Sherman

"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?" Preguntó frotándose los ojos

"Una hora aproximadamente" respondió Sherman "Estamos cerca ya, será mejor que te cambies"

Tras unos minutos la WABAC se detuvo en la cima de un edificio de aspecto renacentista, cuando Riley miró hacia la calle que se encontraba debajo observó una góndola pasando lentamente por un canal que atravesaba dos edificios

"Estamos en Venecia" dijo Desagrado

"Efectivamente" respondió Furia

Una vez en la calle Sherman tomó la mano de Riley

"¿Te gusta?"le preguntó

"Demasiado, es increíble"

Siguieron caminando un largo tramo hasta llegar al borde de una de las calles

"Vengan" dijo el Sr Peabody subiendo a una góndola y tomando el remo

Los dos chicos subieron a la góndola y tomaron asiento.

El trayecto fue corto, Sherman y Riley contemplaban todo asombrados, ninguno de los dos había estado en Venecia, tras unos minutos llegaron a una amplios plaza en la que se encontraba una inmensa catedral junto con una enorme torre de reloj

"Vaya, si que es enorme esa catedral" comentó Riley

"Es la basílica de San Marcos" respondió el Sr Peabody

Los tres la contemplaron sorprendidos, en ese instante Sherman recordó el sueño que había tenido, aquella boda en una enorme basílica

«¿Acaso fue aquí esa boda?» pensó

"Sherman" dijo Riley agitándole un brazo

"¿Qué? Ah, lo siento, estaba... Pensando"

"Lo noté ¿Te cuento algo un poco extraño?" Le dijo Riley

"Claro" respondió él

"Mientras veníamos para acá tuve un sueño, fue extraño pero hermoso, en el sueño yo vestía un bello vestido blanco, y caminaba hacia un altar de mármol, por todas partes había personajes históricos, Washington, Lincoln, Agamenón, Maria Antonieta, muchos de ellos. Lo más hermoso fue ver a la persona que había delante"

El corazón de Sherman empezó a latir con rapidez, Riley estaba contándole el mismo sueño que el había tenido, pero desde su punto de vista

"¿Q-quién era?"

Los ojos de Riley emitían un leve brillo, una sonrisa se reflejó en su boca

"Era..."

"¡Peabody! ¡Amigo mío!" Gritó una voz con acento italiano

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Leonardo Da Vinci corriendo hacia ellos

"Hola Leonardo" saludó Peabody "Me sorprende verte por aquí"

"Bueno Peabody, necesitaba un cambio, Florencia ya no me inspira tanto, así que decidí venir a Venecia, ya sabes, el Puente de Rialto, esta hermosa basílica, los canales y las góndolas, simplemente una fuente inagotable de inspiración"

Sherman comenzó a recordar una máquina, una máquina que lo hizo volar por la ciudad de Florencia a lado de Penny

"Emmm Sr Da Vinci ¿La máquina voladora ya fue reparada?" Preguntó Sherman

"¡Sherman! Tanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado nada ¿Quieres volver a volar?"

Sherman asintió

"Bueno, estas de suerte Sherman, la máquina voladora fue mejorada gracias a ti y a la pequeña "

Al oír el nombre de Penny el corazón de Sherman dio un gran vuelco

"Leonardo ¿Por qué no llevas a Sherman y a la señorita Anderson a tu taller mientras yo doy una vuelta?" Indicó el Sr Peabody

"En seguida, vengan es por aquí" los dirigió el Sr Da Vinci

Minutos después los tres llegaron a un amplio taller lleno de bocetos y pinturas inconclusas, asi como grandes maquetas y libros por todos lados

"Suban" dijo el Sr Da Vinci

Sherman y Riley subieron por una angosta escalera que los llevó al tejado del taller, desde el tejado podían ver las bóvedas de la catedral de San Marcos asi como el gran campanario, sin embargo lo que más los atrajo era claramente la máquina voladora, hecha con grandes lienzos y madera, la máquina resultaba imponente

"Asombroso" dijeron las emociones

Sherman y Riley se miraron unos segundos

"¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!" Gritaron ambos

Sherman y Riley subieron a las máquina voladora y se aferraron a los bordes de madera

"Una última cosa, agregué un dispositivo de frenado, una vez que toquen tierra tiren de esa palanca" indicó del Sr Da Vinci apuntando a una palanca de madera "Solamente necesitan una pista lo suficientemente grande como para poder frenar, San Marcos está bien"

Dicho esto jaló una palanca que se encontraba a lado de el y la máquina salió disparada

"¡Vamos a morir!" Gritó Temor moviendo todas las palancas y presionando todos los botones de la consola de mandos

"¡Sherman! ¿Estas loco?" Gritó Riley al ver a Sherman pilotando la máquina "¿Sabes pilotar esta cosa?"

"¡No es tan difícil como parece!" Gritó Sherman

Riley comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, la verdad nunca había visto algo parecido, la puesta de sol que se veía detrás de San Marcos, las grandes iglesias de Venecia, los largos canales por donde pasaban las góndolas

Riley recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sherman, se sentía segura a lado de él, a pesar de que dudaba que ya hubiese pilotado esa cosa

Sherman tomó la mano de Riley y la puso en uno de los controles de la máquina

"Ay no ¡Ay no!" Gritó Temor

"Relájate, no ha de ser tan difícil" dijo Alegría tratando de sonar serena

"¿Que estas...?" Balbuceó Riley en ese preciso instante las manos de Sherman soltaron los controles

« Okay Riley tranquila, solo intenta mantenerlas siempre firmes»

Pilotar la máquina le resultó fácil a Riley, tras unos ligeros movimientos la máquina se estabilizó

Sherman la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Riley le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un guiño.

La oscuridad ya había comenzado a caer, debajo de ellos observaron montones de luces de diferente color

"Al parecer hay carnaval" dijo Sherman

En ese momento fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo con sus brillantes colores

"Woow" dijeron ambos "Es increíble"

Tras otros minutos sobrevolando la ciudad los dos decidieron que era hora de aterrizar la máquina, para suerte de ellos la plaza de San Marcos estaba vacía, ambos descendieron lentamente hasta que las ruedas tocaron el suelo

"¡Freno Riley!"

Riley tiró de la palanca e inmediatamente comenzaron a perder velocidad, tras unos segundos de tensión la máquina frenó completamente

Ambos se bajaron de la máquina riendo

"¡Fue increíble Sherman!"dijo Riley mientras lo abrazaba, miró fijamente a sus ojos y lo besó lentamente

Detrás de ellos el Sr Peabody tomaba una fotografía de ellos, se le veía contento al ver que si fijo estaba creciendo

"¿Puedo interrumpir?" Comentó el Sr Peabody

Los dos se separaron rápidamente

"Son las 10 de la noche en el presente, asi que solo nos quedan dos horas para ir a un última lugar"

Los dos se miraron

"Francia del presente" dijo Riley

"Ah l'amour" dijo el Sr Peabody

 **Notas:**

 **Dos capítulos más para llegar al final damas y caballeros**

 **Antes de concluir la historia quiero agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia.**

 **No crean que será mi única historia en esta página, de hecho les tengo una sorpresa**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 20: Love Promise

Una vez que llegaron a París los dos chicos bajaron corriendo de la WABAC, habían aterrizado en uno de los extremos de los jardines de las Tullerías, desde ese punto se podían observar cuatro estructuras diferentes: En el sur el Musée d'Orsay, en el norte el Museo de Arte Moderno, en el oeste junto a un gran obelisco se encontraba el Musée du Jeu de Paume, finalmente al este se encontraba un gran palacio de aspecto renacentista conocido como el Museo del Louvre, sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fue la famosísima Torre Eiffel la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia

"Es asombrosa, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla, gracias Sherman"

Desagrado suspiró "Es hermosa"

"Es una simple construcción de metal, no se qué tiene de especial" comentó Furia

"¿Quieres calmarte?" Le dijo Desagrado lanzándole una mirada de enojo

"Solo decía" respondió

"¿Podemos subir Sherman?"

Sherman la miró a los ojos y vio una chispa de felicidad en ellos

"Claro" respondió él sonriendo

"Vayan si quieren, yo iré al Museo del Louvre, hace tiempo que no veo la Mona Lisa, los veo en la entrada en una hora"

"De acuerdo Sr Peabody" respondieron al unísono

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la gran construcción metálica, a pesar de que el bulevar estaba casi desierto había un par de parejas caminando aún por los jardines, ambos subieron al ascensor que los llevaba a la cima de la Torre y observaron todo a su alrededor, la ciudad era magnifica, desde ahí podían ver los edificios que se extendían a la distancia, los cuatro museos que vieron hace unos , entre muchas otras cosas.

"Sherman"dijo Riley "Gracias por todo"

Sherman la miró "Gracias a ti por todo, gracias por volverte mi amiga en uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida"

"Gracias a ti por volverte mi amigo cuando recién llegué al colegio"

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza "Te quiero mucho Riley"

El corazón de Riley comenzó a latir con fuerza "Yo tambien te quiero mucho Sherman"

Sherman le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, haciendo que Riley se sonrojara, posteriormente fue Riley quien le dio un beso suave muy cerca de los labios.

"Riley, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, y considerando la hermosa vista que tenemos siento que es el momento oportuno" dijo Sherman

Riley comenzó a temblar, su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza, Sherman la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos

"Riley Anderson" comenzó "¿Qui... Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡Si!" Gritaron todas las emociones

"S... Si" respondió Riley "Claro que quiero ser tu novia"

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, el roce de sus labios era cálido en comparación con el frio parisino, Riley envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Sherman, se sentía de maravilla, para ella fue la cita perfecta

Finalmente ambos se separaron y se miraron durante unos minutos

En ese momento el teléfono de Sherman sonó

"Hola Sr Peabody, sí ya vamos hacia el Louvre, donde se encuentra la Mona Lisa, de acuerdo"

Ambos se dispusieron a bajar.

"Sherman antes de que bajemos prométeme algo" dijo Riley jalándolo del brazo

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Promete que nunca me vas a dejar, que me cuidarás y que siempre me querrás "

Sherman la tomó de las manos "Lo prometo"

Al llegar al suelo los dos corrieron hacia la pirámide de cristal del Museo, entraron con rapidez y se dirigieron a la _Salle des États_ en la Gran Galería, pasaron junto a la _Pyramide Inverseé_ y corrieron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la Gran Galería, la dos entraron sin aliento y observaron al Sr Peabody examinando la famosísima obra de Da Vinci

"¿No cree... que es mejor... verla... en persona?" Preguntó Sherman entre respiraciones

"La verdad es que si hijo, pero me gusta admirar la técnica que utilizó en el rostro de la Mona Lisa, _sfumato_ " comentó el Sr Peabody "Sin contar que me encanta la pintura que esta a tu lado"

Sherman observó el cuadro que había a su izquierda, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de La Virgen de las Rocas, en ella se veía a María, Jesús, Juan Bautista y el ángel Uriel en un paisaje montañoso

Sherman consultó su reloj: 11:30

"Sr Peabody, falta media hora para la medianoche, será mejor que nos vayamos"

Peabody salió de su estupor"Sí, vamos"

Esta vez los tres corrieron por la Gran Galería hasta llegar a la entrada, corrieron hacia la WABAC y se fueron de París

 **Notas:**

 **¡Noviazgo detectado!**

 **Por cierto hoy les tengo preparado el gran cierre de esta gran historia, manténganse sintonizados**

 **NOS VEMOS EN UNOS MINUTOS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Feelings... Sherman & Riley

Capitulo 21: Where a Story Ends And Another Begins

Minutos después de salir corriendo de París llegaron de nuevo al pent-house del Sr Peabody, los tres bajaron lentamente de la WABAC y entraron a casa.

"El scooter esta dañado, tendremos que ir a pie" dijo el Sr Peabody

Los tres subieron al ascensor y descendieron a la planta baja.

Riley los dirigió hacia su casa, la cual estaba a pocas manzanas de distancia.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del hogar de Riley, tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos

El padre de Riley abrió la puerta con una expresión somnolienta

"Hija, por fin llegas" dijo frotándose los ojos

"Perdón por llegar tan tarde, se nos hizo un poco tarde" respondió ella

"No te preocupes, despídete de Sherman y de su padre"

"Buenas noches Sr Anderson, soy el Sr Peabody"

El padre de Riley no podía creer a sus ojos "Es..."

"Sí Sr Anderson, mi padre es un perro" dijo Sherman

"Vaya, lo siento Sr Peabody, no creía que usted fuera un canino" se disculpó el padre de Riley

"No se preocupe Sr Anderson, muchos se sorprenden la primera vez"

"Ya lo creo, muy bien hasta luego Sr Peabody, descansa Sherman"

"Hasta luego Sr Anderson" respondieron ambos

Riley miró a Sherman

"Descansa Sherman" acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios

Dentro de la cabeza de Sherman las emociones se alteraron

"¡No puedo creer que lo haya besado enfrente de su padre!" Gritó Temor dejando caer sus anteojos

"Eso es tener agallas" comentó Furia alborotando su cabello

El padre de Riley se quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de pesar

"¿! Acaso esta loca?!" Gritó Furia golpeando el panel

"Señor, recuerde lo que él hizo enfrente de los padres de su esposa" dijo Desagrado

En ese instante un recuerdo se proyectó en la pantalla, era el padre de Riley besando apasionadamente a la madre de Riley enfrente de sus padres

El padre de Riley soltó una risita al recordar esto

Riley entró a casa y cerró la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de nuevo con un leve movimiento de la mano

Peabody y Sherman regresaron lentamente al pent-house, caminando por las calles desiertas.

"Te noto muy feliz hijo" comentó el Sr Peabody

"Estoy muy feliz" respondió

Peabody le mostró una serie de fotos en su celular "Deduzco por qué" dijo el Sr Peabody

En las fotos se veía a Sherman y Riley bailando en el gran salón del Palacio de Versalles, en la siguiente estaban ellos volando sobre la ciudad de Venecia en la máquina de Da Vinci, finalmente en la ultima estaban ellos besándose tiernamente en la Torre Eiffel con el paisaje de la ciudad detrás de ellos

"¿Cómo es que..."

"La magia del mini drone" lo interrumpió Peabody mostrándole una pequeña esfera de color verde

"Me alegra que seas feliz hijo, y espero que lo seas de ahora en adelante"

Sherman lo miró "Créame que lo seré" respondió

Ambos salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

"Descanse Sr Peabody"

"Descansa Sherman"

Y dicho esto ambos se durmieron, Sherman no podía estar más contento, sabía que su historia de amor con Riley acababa de comenzar

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Riley ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivió esa noche con Sherman y, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su relación con Sherman iba a durar mucho... Mucho tiempo

 _El fin... Por ahora_

 **Nota final**

 **Damas y caballeros, lectores y lectoras, fans de Peabody y Sherman y fans de Inside Out hemos concluido esta gran historia llamada Feelings**

 **Perdón si no es el final que esperaban, la verdad me es muy difícil terminar algo que fue grande para mi, y todo se lo debo a ustedes**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia y espero que sigan leyendo las historias que tengo pensadas a continuación**

 **Los quiero de todo corazón.**

 **Nos vemos pronto amigos míos**

 **Lel0.23**

 **Postdata: Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes**


End file.
